Britannia Promise
by CrimsonScripts
Summary: "So let me get this straight, Scott," said their father as the eldest groaned, " Arthur is in-love with Alfred,who has a crush on Natalia,who is obsessed with Ivan, who is head-over heels to who!" "Wang!" "Then Francis come up?" the man pondered, "what's his role again?" Scott slapped his forehead. Francex(fem!)UkxUs. First story... rating might change in the near future..
1. Prologue

"**Britannia Promise"**

**Prologue**

"_**UNEXPECTED LOST"**_

_**~0~**_

"Okay!" I said cheerfully as I tied a small piece of cloth to a stick and placed it next to the vase. I clasped my hands and smiled, satisfied with what I've done. "Now all I need is some flowers!" I smiled and looked at my toy bunny. I was at my own tree house built by daddy and my big brothers years ago just for my games. Its just at the back of our house and just below it are the flowers mommy and I grew.

"Arthur! Come down now! Lunch is ready!" I heard Daddy say as he walked towards the tree.

"I'm coming Daddy!" I quickly grabbed flying mint bunny and ran to the stairs of my tree house.

**Hi! I'm Arthur Kirkland! I'm only daughter in the household. Hehehe… funny right? My name is Arthur yet I'm a girl. Well you see mommy and daddy were expecting a boy since almost all my elder siblings are boys. So by the time I was born they were really shocked and decided to just go along with the name that they chose previously which is Arthur. But honestly, I like my name since this is the first gift mommy and daddy gave to me. I'm currently six years old and living at ****Washington DC. I have long blond hair tied in pigtails, green eyes and bushy eyebrows. ( I'm proud of them!)**

I rushed forward to daddy and he carried me to the house with a smile.

"Not again~!" I heard big brother Scott complain all the way to the dining room.

"Hush, Scott," Mommy said as she spoon feed baby Peter.

"But mum! Why is it that we always have chicken curry today?!" Big brother crossed his arms as daddy placed me to my seat.

"Can't we have something else?" Aiden complained as he stood up from his seat.

"No," daddy said firmly. "You, young man are going to endure eating that until your mother buys groceries."Brother Scott and Aiden groaned as Gavin and I ate silently. I wonder why big brother doesn't like curry that much? It's delicious after all.

"Dad~!" Scott and Aiden pestered. Mum gave a sigh and placed the baby spoon down.

"Alright," she said, "I'll buy groceries after this, but until then do eat your food, darlings." Then she flashed her angelic smile that big brother just sat down and ate. Gavin and I giggled.

**~0~**

"Arthur, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Mother sweetly asked as she drove to the market with me in the backseat hugging flying mint bunny. I looked up and paused for a second.

I smiled at her then said, "I'll eat whatever Mommy cooks!"

And with that she patted my head and cheerfully announced, "Alright! It's settled! We are going to have roast beef tonight!"

"YAY!" I jumped in my seat then looked at flying mint bunny."Did you hear that Flying Mint Bunny? We are going to have roast beef tonight!" I then hugged my little stuffed friend as I heard mommy giggle.

**~0~**

"Ah!" said Gavin as he accidentally dropped their mother's favorite tea cup. "Oh no," Scott groaned as he stared at the piece of broken porcelain as the water from the faucet continued to run with the dishes that were in great need of cleaning. Wiping his hands in his red apron as he looked at his Welsh brother.

"I'm sorry," the teen said as he leaned down to pick up the pieces of shattered glass only to be cut by the razor sharp edges. "Ouch!"

"Careful!" Scott leaned down to aid his brother. He then took the bleeding finger."You idiot!" Scott spanked Gavin, "Now see what you did!"

"I said I was sorry," mumbled Gavin as he let Scott examine the cut.

"Sheesh, just go wash already. I'll take care of your mess," Scott groaned as he went to get a broom and dustpan. Gavin just gave him a nod and stared at the wound. The boy bit his lower lip. He felt an ominous feeling creep up to him like something bad was about to happen. The welsh shook his head. What was he thinking? Nothing bad was going to happen. " Everything is going to be fine…" he assured himself.

**_Drip drip drip drip_**

Gavin stood up and looked outside the window. The rain slowly trickled and then he turned to his cut. His heart beat took a quick pace. "Rain?"

**~0~**

"Mommy~! It's heavy~!" I complained as I struggled to carry a plastic bag filled with vegetables and meat. Though it seems like mommy did not hear me considering she was abnormally far and on the phone with dad. I heard a snicker and I quickly turned to the source. There I found a small boy about my age with blonde hair wearing a cap. I threw him a glare as soon as he started walking up to me.

"Need a hand?" he offered. I stuck my tongue to him.

"No thank you. I don't accept offers from rude people who snicker at me," I replied glaring at him in the process as I harumphed and began to take heavy steps towards Mommy. 'Why is this so heavy?!' I complained in my head. To my surprise he snatched the bag and started to lift it up and down without any effort. "Hey!" I protested and tried to snatch it away.

"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud," the boy smiled then he gave me a wink. "It's a hero's job to help others in need right? What kind of a hero will I be if I don't help a damsel in distress?" felt blood rush to my cheeks. I was about to retort back when he turned his back and walked up to mommy.

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" I yelled at him and trailed right behind him with my face steaming red from anger and something else.

"Sure you aren't and I'm Hercules" he laughed, his voice sounded very nice like bells on a Sunday. The two of us began to chatter causing mommy to look our way. Then I felt mommy smile at us. The boy gave mommy the bag and smiled. "Here you go!" the boy chirped as he passed the bag to mommy.

"Why thank you very much, young man," mommy smiled at the boy as she took the plastic bag. After that she began to pat his head. "Thank you for helping my little princess."

"Mommy don't thank him!" I shouted at her and the boy at the same time. Mommy stopped and threw me the face.

"You're Welcome!" the boy said as he turned at me with a wide grin and my face became redder if that was even possible.

"Now, now love. Didn't I teach you to be thankful to people who help you?" she scolded her hands on her hips as she looked down at the two of us.

"I didn't ask for his help!" I screamed, tears threatening to fall from my forest orbs. My hands were holding my skirt.

"Well it looked like you needed it, princess," he retorted. "If I didn't help you, who knows how long it could have took you to bring that bag here." He smirked but that disappeared when he found I was about to cry. I blew raspberries at him and mommy laughed.

"Al!"

Our heads then whipped to the side to find a man waving our way. "Comin' dad!" 'Al' yelled back before he turned to face us. He smiled and walked up to me before landing a kiss on my cheek. "I don't care if you stay weak until we meet again," he said and backed away, " 'cuz that'll just mean I'll have to save my princess," Al winked and then run off to his dad. I felt my face steam up and turn as red as a tomato.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT WEAK!" I angry yelled and glared at mommy when she began to laugh.

From the distance I felt Al laugh and wave a goodbye at us before disappearing with his father. Mommy patted my head and mouthed a come on before opening the car and heading inside. I pouted as I looked back to stare at the boy's back. A small smile then creaked up. I screamed at myself the moment I realized what I just did. I ran in the car peaked a final glance at the boy. My cheeks then glowed a pinkish red. Mommy started the engine of the car and began to drive back home. I looked at the window and saw the rain begin to fall. I grabbed Flying Mint Bunny.

_I hate rain._

**~0~**

I whimpered. The rain was beginning to become abnormally strong. "Oh dear," I heard mommy say. I looked outside the window of the car. There were so many people annoyingly beeping, obviously irritated of the long wait. I sighed then hugged Flying Mint Bunny. After a couple of minutes, the traffic light finally became green. I almost jumped in my seat in glee as all the other cars started to move. Mommy moved the car forward. I heard people gasp as some started to shout.

"LOOK OUT!" "NOOOOO!" "STOOOOOOPPPP!"

CRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I felt a large bang hit the side of the car. I screamed. The car flipped backward and my head spun.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHH HHHH!

The top of car then hit the ground and spun like a bottle. I laid down there as I felt my vision blur and cold liquid come out of my skull. I looked around only to find mommy sprawled on the ground too. I reached for her. But as I felt a force pull me down, my hand fell limply and my eyelids began to close…

"Mommy…"

**~0~**

"UWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUWAHH HHHHHHHHHUWAA!" A small blonde baby boy cried and his elder siblings then began to surround him.

"Aiden!" yelled Scott angrily. "Aren't you supposed to be looking after Peter?!" He glared at the middle child.

"I don't know okay?!" Aiden retorted as he tried to calm the crying boy down but to no avail as the baby just began to cry louder and louder.

"What's wrong Pete?" Gavin cradled the baby boy. The only response he got was an even louder cry. "Hush, hush, hush love," he said as he began to bounce the toddler.

RING!... RING!... RING!

The boys turned to phone as Aiden grabbed the device. "Hello?" he asked the person on the other line.

"UWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH~!"

"Gavin do something!" Scott yelled, annoyed with the sound his brother was emitting.

"I'm trying, okay?" said the Welsh as he started to rock his brother and he began to sing rhymes in hopes of at least appeasing the child. Suddenly, Aiden dropped the phone giving him the full attention of his brothers.

"Aiden?" they asked their brother confused.

The Irish snapped. "FATHER!" he said with a shriek of panic.

**~0~**

The morning light greeted my eyes as the birds began to sing their daily chorus. I heard beeping and the smell of medicine filled the room. With a groan I opened my eyes only to shut it the next because of the sunlight. I waited until it got used to the light before I reopened it and looked around. 'Where am I?' I asked myself trying to recall the events that took place. "Mommy…" I whispered then the door suddenly opened to reveal my big brother Scott.

"Oh, so you're finally awake," he said and I stood up almost automatically.

"Big brother!" Scott sat next to me and then placed a basket on top of the table beside the bed. He took a beautifully red apple from the basket.

"You gave us all quite a scare, Arthy," he said as he took a bite off the apple.

"What happened?" I asked him not able to remember anything other than the screeching of the cars and the shouts and screams of fear of the people around us.

"You and mum got into an accident," he said bluntly, "Drunk driver ya see. Darn guy almost got mum gone."

"Mommy?!" I said shocked. "What happened to mommy?"

"She's sleeping said Dad," his gaze then fell on me. "She wants to see you."

I smiled and got off the mattress.

**~0~**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

I looked at my mother's sleeping figure. Her blonde hair was sprawled all around her as she lay silently on the hospital bed. The doctor said that she suffered a huge blow from the accident and that it was a miracle that she was still alive. Big brother Gavin placed me beside mommy's bed and I began to stroke her face. "Mommy…?" I felt movement.

"Mmmm…" mommy then began to open her eyes and I smiled at her.

"Mum!" Big brother Aiden said with a sigh of relief.

"Good morning, mommy!" I smiled at her then took her hand that was so cold.

"Good morning too, love," she said as she tried to sit up only to be pushed down by Daddy.

"Dear, you shouldn't sit up just yet," daddy said as he helped mommy lie down again.

"Mmm…" her eyes were very tired with visible black bogs and her skin was really pale. Almost like she was about to die…

_Nooo!NOO!NO! What am I thinking about?!_

I mentally kicked myself. Mommy then touched my cheek. "Arthur…" she smiled weakly.

"Yes, mommy?" I said warmly as I held her hand and gave her the brightest smile I could muster.

"Can you promise me something, sweety?" she asked me. I scrunched my brow.

"What is it?" She pulled me towards her and embraced me then whispered to my ear.

"Arthur, darling can you promise mommy to be always strong?" she whispered. I pulled away from her. A confused look on. She then started to caress my face. "Can you promise me that you will not let anyone hurt you? That you will stand up every time you fall? That you will pull yourself together always? That you will always be my baby? My angel?" Mommy then began to hug me. Why is she saying this? I heard Gavin gasp.

"Mum, what are you talking about?"

"Darling…" daddy then held mommy's hand.

"Don't worry, love. I just…" she paused as she slowly closed her eyes and opened them again as she shook her head.

"Mum, stop it… Don't tire yourself no more. You need to rest," Scott said as he tried to pry me away.

"That's right!" Aiden shakily agreed. "You're just tired is all! That's why you're talking like this!"

"Ri-right!" Gavin joined in, fear soaking every word he said. My brothers gave a nod at each other. Mommy smiled. She then turned to me. Waiting for my answer.

What's happening? I gulped and smiled.

"Of course, mommy!" I said cheerfully and hugged her. "I will always be your baby! Now and forever!" I felt her hug me then pushed me away as she landed a kiss on my nose. Mommy then looked at Daddy. She smiled. Then her gaze turned to my brothers. She opened her mouth only to close it afterwards. A tear fell from her eyes and she reached for me then cupped my face.

"I love you…"

….Beep…..beep…..beeeeeeeeeeep!

Her hand fell down to my lap. Our eyes widened and our breathe stopped as our hearts beat quickened. "Mommy...?" I asked silently.

"Nurse!" daddy shouted frantically as he shook mommy.

"Mum…"

"Nurse…"daddy shouted in a volume louder than before.

Then I snapped… I grabbed mommy's hand then tears fell from my eyes. "MOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" I screamed. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMY YYYYY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Nurses and doctors then came as big brother Scott grabbed me kicking and screaming away from mommy. "MOMMY!NO!MOMMYY!" Tears rolled down my eyes as I looked at my mother's body. "MOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"ARTHUR!" Scott shook me. "Arthur calm down," he whispered gently me as he began to wipe away the tears from my eyes.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I pummeled his chest. "Mommy~! I want Mommy~!" I cried.

"Arthur, please," he begged as he tried to grab my wrist.

"NoooooOOOO!" I pummeled harder.

"Arthur, please," he grabbed my arms and made me face him. I stopped and looked at his green eyes. "Arthur, listen to me…" Scott said. I sniffed. "Don't break your promise…" he then hugged me. "Don't break your promise to mum… please?" his embrace got tighter. Then I felt hot liquid fall on my back followed by silent sobs. I began to tear up again but more silently as I hugged big brother.

_I'm sorry, Mommy…_

My hand formed a fist.

_Don't worry…_

_I promise_

_I will be strong…_

_I will not let anyone hurt me…_

_I promise…_

I smiled. And whispered…

"I promise…"

-TBC

-Jun Jae-Kyung

~YAY! Edited!


	2. Chapter 1

"_**Britannia Promise"**_

**Chapter 1**

"_**Female Model; Male student"**_

_**~0~**_

Click! Click!

Flash! Flash!

The sound of a camera shooting was heard throughout the studio.

Click! Click! Snap! Snap!

"Good! Now tilt your head to the side!" ordered the Mr. Wilson. I obliged quick as I could and tilted my head to the right. It was soon followed by many snapshots. "That's great! Keep going Alice!" the photographer smiled, pleased with my poses. I smiled and moved as graceful as I could until the photographer stopped. Mr. Wilson looked at the photos then a big grin formed on his lips as he gave me a thumbs up. "Good Job!" he said as he gave his camera to his assistant and smiled at me. "That's all for today, go rest now," the man said and left to look at the photos again.

I let out a sigh as I stretched my arms. '_Phew!' _I thought, _'Finally done!' _ Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find my manager/brother with a cup of tea in hand.

"Good job," the red-head said as he gave me my tea. "Those pictures are going to be at the front page of _**BA **_magazine next week." I sipped the tea. "Not bad for an announced newly born model."

A smile found its way to my lips. I looked at Scott and said cheerfully, "Of course! I'm your sister after all."

He smirked and ruffled my hair and I gave out a giggle.

"Come along then," brother said, "You still have school, yes?"

I gave a nod and he pulled his coat around me as we started walking back to the dressing room.

**~0~**

**Good evening/afternoon/morning to you, Arthur here. It has been 10 years since mother died. Still hurts mind you, but nonetheless, I've learned to move on from the lost. I am now a 15 year old teen turning 16 this August. After Mother's death, in order to fulfill my promise I cut loose all facts about me being a girl. I cut my hair short to be that of the man, an action which caused my father and Scott to greatly scold me. But that I did not stop there. I started wearing male clothes and mimic my brothers' actions. They were all very mad at me during those days and would lecture me nonstop 24/7. Thankfully, all of them, except Scott, seemed to calm down when I became 12. Big brother was such a pest back then. Throwing pink dresses (all of which I threw back at him) my way every time I passed by. Finally, after my 14****th**** birthday, having had enough of him, I broke out. That was when he gave me this deal. I have to work as his **_**female **_**model in order for him to stop. I hesitated for a moment but then I reluctantly accepted the offer. This is how I got myself in this situation as Alice Margarette Potter. Great thing is I can be a man (something I found enjoyable as time passed by) at school.**

**~0~**

"Stay safe now, Arthur," Scott reminded me through the window of his red sports car.

"I will, Scott," I said, "Drive safely now."

He gave me a nod then drove off as I let out a sigh.

"Arthur~!" I turned around to find the source of the noise only to realize it was none other than Alfred F. Jones. The idiot was making his way to me as I paused and waited for him. I smiled.

"What now, Alfred? Forgot your homework again?" I teased as I crossed my arms. He gave out a fake laugh.

"Very funny , Arthy. VERY funny," he said sarcastically. I shrugged it away. Then the two of us began to walk to the classroom. "By the way, are you running for School President, Iggy?" Alfred asked as we walked. I shook my head.

"No, student council work is such a hassle," I said, "I don't plan to bother myself with unnecessary things."

He paused in front of me and gave me a confused/ shocked look. "Why? I thought you love ordering people around?" he asked innocently.

A vain popped out. "So what are you saying?" I glare at him, "I'm a tyrant?"

He looked up and shrugged completely ignoring my glare. "Yeah well more or less. Mostly on the more thought," Alfred grinned. My fist found its way to his skull.

_***spank!***_

Angrily, I marched away from the groaning blonde. "Hey, wait! Arthur!" Alfred quickly stood up and chased after me as I began to walk faster.

**~0~**

"ALIEN FREAK!" "PERVERTED AMBASSADOR!" "BLOODY GIT!" "GLORIOUS-BUT-ISOLATED!" "STUPID WANKER!" "PERVERT!"

Our daily insults were the first things we ever said to our classmates.

"DEVIL CHEF!" Alfred yelled at me referring to my cooking which was really tasty if you ask me. '_And mind you Alfred, I see nothing good about those greasy fat food you oh so love'._

"FAT!" I retorted back as I drew a finger to his overly large body.

"Are not!" was his fast reply to my insult as he slapped away my hand.

"Are too!" I shouted back and put my hands to my hips.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not! Not! Not! NOT!"

"FAT~!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"LISTEN EVERYBODY~! ALFRED IS FAT~!" I repeated again and again.

"DON'T BE JEALOUS OF MY ATHLETIC BODY! SKINNY MASTER!" he yelled back.

"SUPERMAN UNDER PANTS~!"

I panted and crossed my arms as I looked at Alfred's beat red face.

He took in a deep breath.

.

.

"BLACK SHEEP OF THE FLOCK!"

That's it.

"SHUT UP, DADDY'S BOY~!"

*_**BANG***_

Our heads turned to look at a group of young teens. Everybody else in the room became quiet. (except for a certain Russian who I am sure is pretty much shivering right now.) Alfred quickly stood up properly as I rolled my eyes.

"H-Hi Natalia," he stuttered out at the Belarusian as the girl walked passed him and to her brother.

My eye twitched when I felt a heavy arm make its way to my shoulder.

"Bonjour chérie," the frog croaked.

"Oh for Pete's sake, buzz of bloody beardy," I glared at the French.

He gave out an annoying _ahonhonhon._

"Oh, mon chérie," he said and whispered to my ear much to my disgust. "Comme quoi se sent-il pour être la fille la plus belle dans cette chambre ?" he asked and I quickly pulled away from him. Francis then gave me a wink. _Darn why did I have to learn French again?!_

"Piss off, frog," I spat darkly as I went to my seat next to Kiku. And the bloody git just followed suit and sat on Alfred's seat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Arthur-san, Francis-san," greeted the Japanese.

"Morning too, Kiku," I greeted back.

"Amour, don't ignore me," pouted the French. I groaned.

"Bloody wanker, just leave me alone already," I shouted at him.

"Careful, mon chérie," he whispered sexily/disgustingly. "I might not be able to hold back until rece-ouch!" I slammed his face with Alfred's book.

"Keep your hormones to yourself, bloody pervert," I yelled.

"Yes, well, I'm your pervert," he said as he removed the book.

_***Bang!***_

'_Finally,' _I thought as Mr. Beilschmidt entered the room.

"Everybody, back to your seats," he ordered in his usual German accent. Of course everybody else obliged as fast as they could. And I gave a sigh of relief as Francis left with a wink and I shooed him away. The moment Alfred sat down, I felt a great pressure fall upon me. I turned my head to find Kiku nodding and Alfred gave a smile. '_Something is up,' _I said to myself, '_And it seems I'm but to hear the end of it_.'

**~0~**

"Yo, Iggy can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Alfred.

I blinked. _'I knew something was up.'_ "Sure," I replied then stood up as he led me out.

Not moments later, I found the two of us inside the school's greenhouse. Alfred locked the door and I sat on the bench and admired the view the roses gave us. "So," I said as I picked up a flower, "What did you want to talk about?" I heard him gulp but I chose to enjoy the scent of the flower first before Alfred shakily made me stand-up. I looked at him. His face was beat red. '_What the bloody hell?' _I thought, "Why is your face so red?" He bit his lower lip and looked around making sure no one was there. The atmosphere was really awkward. "Alfred? Is something wrong?" I worriedly asked him. I gave him a puzzled look as he took my hand.

"Arthy…" he whispered and then gave me a very serious look which made my heart skip a beat.

I gulped as he knelt down.

_Oh no he isn't._

"I-I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time," the American then looked at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes. "And just so you know, I won't be accepting 'no' for an answer," he continued, "I've waited so long to tell you this and I just can't hold back anymore." Alfred began to caress my hand. "Arthur…"

_PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU DO __**NOT!**_

"Alfred?" I whispered nervously. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? Getting all mushy like this..," I spat.

"I'm asking you to go out with me," he said ever so bluntly, his face steaming up and red as a tomato. But I'm not one to talk, for as far as I'm concerned my face is far worst than his. My mouth fell and as much as I could and I would, I can't find the words to say at that moment.

_He has hit his head with something really hard and finally lost it. Or maybe he's just possessed is all. Or is he playing a prank? Did Francis finally get to him? What did Matthew let him eat this morning?_

"Arthur?"

_Or perhaps it's his video games? I knew those things were trouble! Did the hamburgers damage his brain cells? Or did he watch something really scary yesterday for him to act like this._

"Arthy!"

_Or perhaps this is that frog pretending to be Alfred. I swear I'll give him a nice fresh bloodbath later if this is him. Or perhaps I'm dreaming?_

"Iggy, snap out of it!" yelled Alfred as he stood up and touched my face and I jumped away almost immediately after I snapped out of my reverie. I shivered and gave a frightened smile as I raised a figure at him.

"Fra-Francis, i-is th-that y-you?" I shuddered.

"Huh?" he said and stepped forward and by reflex I stepped back.

"Francis, this is not a funny joke no more," I said.

"Arthy, what are you talking about?" Alfred asked as he reached to me and I slapped away his hand as hard as I could that he gave out an 'ouch'.

"Francis, you bloody frog, stop this already!" I yelled out as I covered my face.

"Iggy, it's really me! Alfred!" the blonde said as he shook my body. "Arthy!" he yelled desperately shaking me relentlessly in the process.

"Shut up! Let me go, stupid git!" I yelled as I left his grasp. "Francis, I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"Arthy…," Alfred said.

"Arthur-san, please carm down," my head turned to the side to find Kiku emerge behind the bushes.

"Kiku?" he gave a 90 degrees bow and said, in his most sincere voice, a Japanese sorry.

"Gomenosai, Arthur-san," he said, "Maybe I shourd have told you myserf."

My brow scrunched. "What did you say, Kiku?" I asked him, "What should you have told me first?" In the corner of my eye I saw Alfred scratch the back of his neck murmuring that this was a bad idea.

"Actuarry," started the Asian, "I am trying to help Arfred-san win Nataria-san."

I bit my lower lip as I tried to hold my anger. "So? What role do I have in this little masquerade of yours, Kiku?"

_Kiku, how dare you?!_

"I want you to help us, by pretending to be Arfred-san's girrfriend," he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

My mouth dropped. _'WHAT?!' _I screamed in my head, "What? Are you out of your mind, Kiku? Did this idiot spread his git germs to you already?"

"Hey!" Alfred shouted obviously hurt by the insult.

"Shut up, stupid git," I hushed him as I threw daggers at Kiku and the boy sighed as he grabbed me and led as away from the American.

"Unhand me this instance!" I yelled at him and he let me go when he was sure that Alfred was not in hearing range.

"Risten, Arthur-san," he said, "I'm arso doing this for your sake."

I crossed my arms and an 'oh' escaped my lips as I urged him to go on and he stepped forward.

"I was thinking," he looked up, "That maybe... if I have the two of you date, even if it is pretend, perhaps Arfred-san wirr deverop feerings for you arso." I stared at him and his coal eyes met my emerald ones. "Afterarr, I'm tired hearing his rantings about Nataria-san," he announced, "And arso, I berieve Arfred-san deserves better than that Berarusian," and he gave me a sincere smile, "And I think the perfect person for him is you, Arthur-san," Kiku said in finality.

"Kiku…," I whispered, completely stunned and out of words.

"Arthur-san," he said and reached out his hand to me, "Wirr you herp me?"

A smile escaped my lips as clasped hands with him and gave him a nod. "I trust you then," I smiled and he did just the same. The two of then began to walk back to Alfred. We found the American on the phone, a hopeless face on. He turned his head and hung up the moment he felt our presence. I looked at Kiku in finality and so did he. A big smile found its way to his lips as Kiku gave him a smile.

"Really?" he looks at me to confirm.

"What? Need I say more words for you to understand that I accept the proposal, Al?" I teased.

"YES!" he jumped up and down happily like a child that finally got his Christmas wish. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He screamed as his arms found its way to my body, bringing me into a tight embrace. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" And with that his grip tightened around me, letting no air enter my lungs.

"A-Al!" I struggled for breathe and pride as blood rushed to my cheeks. "Ca-can't breathe!" I said as I tried to pull away, "Let me go, bloody wanker!" I yelled close to his ears. He set me loose and began to run around like a deranged hyena. I coughed up as I tried to let air enter me. Kiku had a sympathizing and victorious look about him as he helped me stand up and I mouthed a thank you.

**Baby are you down down down down down,** **  
** **Down, Down,**

I looked at my pocket and took my phone and opened it.

**IN COMING CALL:**

**GAVIN**

"Gavin?" I glanced at Kiku who was busy making Alfred calm down before accepting the call. "Hello? Yes, Gavin?" I said.

"_**Good morning, dear sister," greeted Gavin.**_

"Pleasant morning as well, brother," I greeted back, "What did you call for? Did Scott say something?"

"'_**Studio, now,' says the master," I heard him sigh on the other line.**_

"What?! Now?!" I shouted earning me Kiku's attention.

"_**Don't worry. I'm sure he has already contacted the principle," he said, "You better hurry, Arthur. Scott is never a patient person."**_**  
**I groaned. 'And I just finished a shoot just hours ago,' I complained to myself and gave a sigh. 'It's no use fighting with him though,' "Alright, I'll go," I said.

"_**Best of luck then, Arthur. Don't over work yourself, now," was his concerned statement.**_

" Same to you, brother. Watch out for old women now," I teased and he chuckled before he hung up. I gave a sigh before I turned to Kiku who was still trying to keep Alfred from doing a summersault. "Well, it seems I'm off," I said to them. Alfred stopped and looked at me, his face filled with shock and begging for an explanation. "I have an errand to do, big brother's orders," I explained before Alfred could say anymore.His mouth opened but closed just as instantly and I bowed and excited the room, heading straight to the classroom to grab my bag, ignoring Francis' disgusting pick-up lines.

**~0~**

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Aiden as I rolled my eyes and Scott's eyes dilated. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, sis?!" He got out of his wardrobe fully dressed in a Hawaiian outfit. "Undeal it, this instance!" he lectured me. I just told them about Kiku's and Alfred's proposal and so far only Aiden is the one overreacting. **  
**"Brother, there is no such word as undeal," I lectured back. "And besides, no harm will be done, I promise," I said as I wore my bandana.

"No, means no, sister," he countered hands on his hips. "And what do you mean by 'no harm will be done'?" Aiden leaned on me to meet eye level, "He's a man, if I might say so, and a teen of my age. Trust me sister, no teenage boy can hold their hormones from a beautiful lady," and with that he covered his eyes with his shades and met the mirror.

"Brother, trust me on this. I know as much as you do that I've done hundreds of misjudgements-"

"About a billion if you ask me," he corrected.

"Ugh! Listen to me! Alfred is an idiot and I ,for one, know what he is capable of and the thing which you are implying is totally not him but the frog," I said as I stood up and fixed my wig.

"Oh?" said Scott finally joining the conversation, "And what makes you so sure about that, _Alice?"_

I bit my lip. "Well…" I said pausing for a moment to think of a counter, "Well, he prefers video games than ladies.'

"And he is aiming for Natalia, the most beautiful girl on campus?" Aiden scoffed as he put on some bracelets. "Pretty typical if you ask me for a boy of his kind." Then he turned to face me. "We're just worried for your safety is all. You understand that right, _Alice?_" he said as his eyes softened.

'But, brother," I bit my lip as I pestered them, "I'm old enough to have a boyfriend, right?" I then gave him my puppy eyes.

"Not working, little girl,' he said as he turned his back on me and crossed his arms. "Those darn puppy eyes ain't gonna get on me," he said and smirked as he closed his eyes.

I gave out a cute pout. "Meany, Den-den," I said in a baby voice and smirked in my head when I felt him shudder.

"Th-that baby voice ain't workin' either!" Aiden said trying to hide his blush and keep his pride.

I giggled and went to give him a hug as I pestered him more. "But big brother~!" I said as cute as I could, "Alice wants to play~! Pretty please~!?" I said as I made him face me flapping my eyelids as much as I could. I heard him gulp and I went close to him and gave him the most cute baby face I could muster causing his face to redden in the process. "Pretty please? With the cherry on the top and lots and lots of chocolate syrup and sprinkles?" I said as my eyes turned teary and my cheeks blushing and my lips whimpering. I heard Aiden give an audible whimper before he snapped.

"Ugh-!" he screamed and ran to hide behind Scott who was currently just enjoying the show. "Scott, help me!" he said as he hid, "Do something!"

Scott gave him a blank expression. "What do you expect me to do?" he said bored.

"What do you mean 'what do you expect me to do?'!" Aiden yelled out. "Our little sister is making a deal with the devil!"

"So?" asked Scott causing Aiden's eyes to dilate.

"What do you mean 'SO?'!" he screamed. "You're not gonna do anything?"

"I don't see any reason for her not to gain a boyfriend," Scott said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone and Aiden's mouth dropped to the floor as my eyes sparkled. "After all its just pretend," he explained.

"WHAT?!"

"YES!" I jumped up and hugged Scott. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you~ Scott!" I said happily. And he chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Just make sure, you don't get hurt okay?" he reminded me, "Or else that Romeo will meet hell early." I shuddered as his emerald eyes turned dark.

I shrugged the feeling off and gave him a nod.

"SCOTT!" screamed Aiden, "What are you thinking?!"

"Giving my sister freewill, is all," answered Scott. "Are you against her female feelings?" he asked or more like threatened and Aiden gulped and shook his head.

"Yes! Thank you, brother!" I said and gave Aiden a kiss and hug, "I promise I will not fail you this time."

Aiden sighed then smiled as he ruffled my hair. " Remember then, choose carefully between the heart and the mind," he said as his hand moved down from to my chest, "For the right choice will always lead you to your happy ending. Understand?" he said and kissed my forehead.

"I will, brother," I assured him as I gave him a tight hug. "I will…"

_**-**_**TBC**

**-Jun Jae-Kyung**


	3. Chapter 2

**Britannia Angel Chapter 2**

_**The Princess and the Popstar:**_

_**An Angel from the Past**_

~0~

The morning sun rose and the little birds began to chirp as the people woke up from their long rest in the night and met the new day.

_**Four a.m.**_

_**I hear my cell phone ringing for some reason**_

_**I pick it up and hear,**_

"_**So where'd you run off and with whom? **_

_****_  
The eyes of a certain blonde flickered open by the sound of his alarm. He reached his hand to his phone and turned the ringtone off. 'Already morning?' he asked himself. And by his side he heard a 'mmm' and there he found the woman he had just slept with the other night. He smirked and got of the bed and grabbed his clothes as he caught a cigar and lit it.  
"Morning Franny," the woman said and hugged Francis from behind.  
"Bonjour beautiful," he greeted back as he gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips and stood up.  
"Leaving so early, darling?" the woman pouted. Francis put on his white plain shirt and kissed the woman before grabbing the rest of his clothes and things and exited the room. He exited the grand mansion and got in his car then drove off back to his own house.

~0~

"Bon retour maître Francis," greeted their butler as Francis threw him his clothes and headed straight to his room. He turned on his shower and got off his clothes as he entered the steaming room. He looked down bit his lower lip.  
'Darn it,' he cursed himself as he covered his eyes. 'Why can't I forget about you?' With strong force he hit the wall of bathroom. "Damn it all," he said.  
Moments later he got out of the bath with only a towel on and laid down still on his king size bed. He turned his head to look at his bedside clock. '6:46' He turned his head and closed his eyes. 'It's a saturday,' he said to himself. Then his hands roamed to find his phone. Opening the little machine he searched through his gallery and found the picture of a certain blonde baby girl.

It was a girl of 5 years old holding something that might have resembled a rabbit but it's buttons, the ones that might have represented the eyes, were falling off the child was about to cry for the same reason. 'Amour,' he whispered. 'When can we meet again?' he asked. "You pinky sweared, remember?" he said to the little girl in the picture. Then a small smile graced his face. "I'll find you," he swore. "And have you as my princess," Without announce the French man kissed the picture before heading to his wardrobe.

~0~

Click! Click! Click! "Smile, Alice!" said the photographer. "Sparkle!" he demanded. I opened my mouth to form a dazzling smile. Right now I was clad in a cowgirl uniform. I was wearing high heeled boots, skinny jeans and a floral pink shirt tied in knot just below my breast exposing my stomach and belly button and adding to that was a cute brown cowgirl hat. My hair was in a ponytail and i had a silver dangling heart designed bracelet and a cross for a necklace. On my hands was a gun and my legs were spread apart to confirm good grip on the ground as I tilted my head and smirked as I had one eye closed forming a wink. I let my tongue fall out and moved my hips to the side as I slowly placed my right hand along with the gun to my shoulder letting the other end of the gun disappear to her back. Then I opened my eye and flashed the camera a stare and no other expression just your natural pokerface. "And cut!" shouted Mr. Wilson. "Bring me Xavier! (Aiden)" he said as a black haired man entered the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I removed myself from the shoot. I gave him a smile as he walked passed me and tapped my shoulder. "Good luck with Scott," he whispered and I turned my head at him. He looked at me momentarily before he gave me a smirk and went to do cowboy poses. I tilted my head.

"Alice," I heard Scott say from the corner and he gestured me to follow him. He led me to the dressing room and sat down on the sofa. "Sit, dear," he then patted the space next to him and I did as I was told. He was looking into papers. "Alice," he said and removed his eyeglasses, "what do you say about being a popstar?"

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked. "A popstar?" I removed my hat as I stared at him. He took his cigar out of his mouth as he gave a nod and blew smoke.

"Mmhm," then he handed to me the paper he was holding and I quickly analyzed them. "I was thinking of getting your play to the next level," he explained. "And stumbled upon this idea." He then placed his left leg on his right leg and his arms layed on the his lap. "I know it's going to be busy and all, but trust me. We can manage this much."

"B-b-but-! Scott! I-! I can't! I'll surely break down on the first performance!" I exclaimed. "And I can't even sing!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh hush, sister. You and I both know that the only thing you cannot do is cook!" I glared at him. "And besides you love singing ever since you were still a toddler."  
"But, I've never sung in front of other people!" I defended as I slammed the papers down.

"Secrets, secrets," he muttered and he rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Well, I remember one time when you were six that mum let you join a singing contest," he shot back, uttering the word 'mum' with a hint of sadness. "And I remember correctly you winning champion, little lady." I bit my lip and pouted.

'Well, I had to since mommy was expecting big from me.' I held my ground. "But that was years ago!" I whined. He groaned.

"Oh, please," Scott glared at me. "Let's not argue about your career here," he protested, "And as manager, I say you go POPSTAR, Alice," then he showed me his pointer finger, "And that is FINAL." Scott glared at me before he took up the papers and left the room as my mouth fell down.

~0~

I let out a sigh as I finally got back to the house. I groaned as I threw my bag to the corner and changed to a long sleeved green shirt and pants. Then I laid down on the mattress. 'Great another add up to my schedule,' I groaned as I hugged Flying Mint Bunny.

"Sometimes, people just expect too much from me," I told my friend, "It's pretty unfair, Flying Mint." Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! I turned my head and groaned. Just when I was about to sleep. I stood up from the bed and grudgingly walked to the front porch and opened the door. I fell agape as I looked at a certain Japanese. "Kiku?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" I stared at him and he was carrying so many bags.

"Ohayou gozaimas," he said as he bowed and smiled at me. "Arthur-san, did you forget about the party?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It is a fine Friday noon. Kiku and I were sitting at the student council room. I sipped my cup of tea as I happily enjoyed the moment. __***Bang!***__ I jumped up from my seat as a certain American entered the once silent room. _

_"Kiku!ARTHY!" he yelled as our orbs averted to his direction. I felt my eye twitch._

_"What the bloody hell do you want, idiot?!" I asked obviously furious of his intrusion. He stumped his way towards us._

_"What's wrong, Arfred-san?"_

_Alfred slammed his big hands on the floor as a reply. He looked at us both straight in the eye. "Francis' birthday is on the 14th!" He announced._

_I gave him a look. "Amusing. You found out his birthday, " I said sarcastically as I crossed my arms. "So?"_

_"So,well he's invited me to his birthday party!"_

_"And?"_

_"He says I can't join in if I don't got a date!" He added sounding very desperate in his plea._

_"So what if you don't have a date?" I asked. "Its not like you really have to join that frog's celebration of birth anyway." I took my cup and gazed at the papers in front of me. Slowly, I began to read its contents until I saw the look on Kiku's face. I sighed and looked at Alfred._

_I saw him bit his lower lip as his hands ascended from the table to his neck. He began scratching it as his face met the cold floor. "Well, " he began shyly, " Natalia's joining in."_

_My mouth fell agape. "What?" I can't help but say. "Just because of that?" I asked as I stood up from my seat and crossed my arms at Alfred. "How far do you have to go for this girl, Alfred?" _

_"Hey! You don't know how I feel 'bout her!" He yelled at me. "How can you when you always seek perfection from others?!"_

_"You shut up, you imbecile!"_

_"Start using words that are understandable will ya?!"_

_"At least I am not destroying English like you!"_

_"That is enough!" Slammed Kiku as he stood up from his seat. "No more fighting." The Asian's eyes then turned to Alfred. Alfred quickly looked away as he turned to me and sat down. "This is a good opportunity for your debut as Arthur-san." _

_"Pardon?"_

_"Kindry crose the door." He asked Alfred which the American gladly obliged to. The moment we heard a click did Kiku continue. He sat down and clasped his hands together as he said,"We sharr use Francis' birthday for the introduction of Arfred-san's new girrfriend."_

_"Huh?!" Alfred and I said in unison._

_"What do you mean?" Alfred asked as I tried to unravel what the Asian was up to._

_Kiku cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say is," he started, "I want to begin the dear." Charcoal eyes then fell upon both mine and Alfred's figures. "It wourd be best to begin now, as far as I am concerned, whire we have the chance." He paused. "The sooner we end this, I think wirr be the better for both our parties." Then his orbs marked Alfred. "And I feer that you are pretty anxious now, right Arfred-san? " _

_"Kiku... I-" _

_"Ya bet I am!" Said Alfred as he formed his fists. He was badly trembling from the excitement. His baby blue eyes then fell on me. "Ya on the boat, Arty?" A wide grin graced his lips. My head turned away in reflex as to hide my blushing face. His face became puzzled._

_"Arthur-san," I heard Kiku say as I looked at him in the corner of my eye before completely facing him. He gestured me to come closer. I scrunched my brow as I did so. He whispered into my ear. I smiled._

_"Alright," I happily said as I looked at the both of them. "Let's begin this charade."_

_"YES!" Yelled Alfred as his smile turned more shining if possible whereas Kiku just gave a nod._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS.**_

My lips formed an "Oh". I almost forgot about Francis' birthday party. I stepped aside. "Come in."

"Arigatou," he said as he stepped inside as I closed the door. I shut it close and turned around to find him undoing his shoes.

"May I ask what those things are?" I said as I pointed at bags he was carrying.

"Oh these?" he said. "Arfred made me borrow clothes from Lily for you to wear."

I scrunched my brow. "Alfred? But I already told you I asked for Gavin's girlfriend's clothes." I then led him to my room, walking up to the stairs.

"Werr, not offend to you, but he tord me he does not trust your choice for rady's wear," explained Kiku. I twitched my eye as we reached the room and I turned the knob.

"Darn, bastard," I muttered. I opened the door to my room and gestured Kiku to come in. With a nod he did.

"Oh my, very tidy," he said as he placed the bags down on my bed. Then Kiku's gaze fell on my bunny. "I see you like the medievar styre for your room, Arthur-san," he said as he turned and smiled. "It rooks right for a princess."  
I looked at my room. Yes, well it does seem a little creamy. My room had a large bed (I'm the only girl so daddy makes sure I get the best than my brothers), colored cream with matching pillows and a large comfy blanket . My floor had white colored tiles designed with cream flowers. The wall was no different, it had royal cream flowers as design. By the center was a cute fluffy white circular carpet. All my furnitures were white with golden edgings.

"Wait, " I turned to him. "What did you say?"

Kiku placed the bags down as he unzipped one and out came a sleeveless cute white dress. "Arthur-san," he said as he turned to me," do you know what kind of girr Arfred rikes?" I crossed my arms and shook my head. He stepped closer to me and checked if the dress fitted my figure. "He rikes princesses." I blinked as he shove the dress towards me and looked for something else in the bags.

"What?!" I asked him with the dress in hand. "Are you serious Kiku?" He hummed. " But I thought he liked strong headed woman!" Just like Natalia.

He shook his head. "Werr, you are not entirely wrong," the Asian took out a pair of barallina shoes, "I thought so too from the start. But it seems rike, the princess type was added when he met a certain someone."

I gave him a curious look. "A certain someone?"

He shrugged. "He says it is Natalia." Kiku threw me the shoes. "Enough of that now," he said as he took out make-up, "Ret us begin with your training as Princess, Arthur no hime."

"Heh?" Dramatically music began to play. And out from the bag came a large book covered in pink. Kiku opened it and sang while he also gestured to a figure a next.

_To be a princess is to know which spoon to use  
To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes  
Have your breakfast served in bed  
Wear some diamonds on your head  
Get a foot massage and mani-pedi too  
_  
Kiku took my hand and threw the clothings to my bed.

_To be a princess is to live a dream come true  
_  
He pushed me to the front of my full body sized mirror.

_Curtsey when princes come to call  
_  
He began to dance and threw me the bags filled with clothing as he took my hand and began to gesture to what he sang.

_Wear a new gown to every ball  
All through the day there's  
Just one way you must behave  
_  
He took out a feathered hat and placed it on my head.

_Pose with a feather in your hat  
Stretch on a golden yoga mat  
Bend from above and always  
Wear your gloves and wave  
_  
Kiku took away the bag and began to take care of my posture.

_Shoulders back and  
Tummy in and  
Pinky out and  
Lift the chin and  
Slowly turn your head  
From side to side  
_  
I giggled as I danced along with him.

_Breathing gently  
Stepping lightly  
Smile brightly  
Nod politely  
Do everything you do  
With pride_

He smiled and gave me the dress as he pushed me to my dresser.

_Glide!_

I changed quickly and smiled at him as he took a necklace that resembled our family crest.

_To be a princess is to wear your family crest_

He placed it on me as he took my hand and smiled.

To be a princess is to always do your best.

I laughed. "I see. . ."

~0~

(After Kiku left.)

"Oh no, " I said as Scott gave me a mike. And annoyingly like Kiku began to sing.

**To be a popstar is to know which mike to use  
**  
He threw me some high heeled shoes.

**To be a popstar is to not fall off your shoes**

He pushed me to sit down on the large sofa and turned on the large television.

**To rehearse until it's right  
Give a great show every night  
**  
He gave me a menu and pointed to the food.

**And have room service with anything you choose**

He grabbed me and I stood up. He took out his phone and showed me my reviews.

**To be a popstar is to love your great reviews**

"Brother, I told you I do NOT want this!" I screamed at him as he rolled his eyes and instead gave me a magazine of me.

**Take in the latest fashion show**

And out of nowhere was a map of Mexico.

**Fly for a lunch to Mexico  
No time for friends except your dog  
And your guitar  
**  
"NEVER!" I exclaimed. He opened my twitter.

**Tweet everyone your latest news  
**  
He pushed me down yet again.

**Sit for a thousand interviews  
Love every fan no matter how  
Bizarre they are  
**  
I groaned as he chuckled. Then I felt a flash envelope us.

**Here's the camera  
There's the camera  
And a camera  
And a camera **

Autographs then flooded the room as one fell on my lap.

**And another autograph  
To sign ("Love Alice")**

He threw me a shirt and began to gesture as to what he sang.****

Change your clothes and  
Strike a pose and  
Work the crowd and 

He grabbed me up to my room as he opened the balcony.****

Take a bow and  
Don't forget to post it

**All online**

The light of the city blinded me.

**Shine  
**

I opened my eyes as I felt Scott place a cute pink tiara on my head.

**To be a popstar is to never act your age**

He took my hand and smiled.

**To be a popstar is to make the world your stage  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
**

I giggled as I kissed his cheek. "Alright, fine. You win."

~0~

The day is finally over and I fell down my comfy bed and snuggled to Flying Mint bunny as I let my eyes give in to sleep. My eyes shut close only a few seconds before I had to open them yet again. I found myself above a staircase with Scott and Kiku by my side. They began to sing as music played and they led me slowly downward. I smiled.

****_Shoulders back and _

Kiku pushed my shoulders aback.

**Strike a pose and**

I flashed a smile as Scott's camera took a shot.

_Pinky out and_

Kiku took my pinky out and I sang along with them.

**Change your clothes and **

Scott blew silver dust at me and my form changed to Alice.

****_**Slowly turn your head  
From side to side (I see now)**_**  
**  
**Here's a camera **

I posed at the camera and giggled.

****_Stepping lightly _

We jumped down a step.

__**There's a camera **

I winked.

_Nod politely  
__**Do everything you do  
With pride **_

We reached the bottom and we all glided to the left.

_**Glide**_

Kiku turned to me as he placed a tiara on top of my head.

_To be a princess is to always do your best _

Scott placed a guitar pendant on my neck as he kissed my forehead.

**To be a popstar is to leave them all impressed**

I laughed as they both placed a kiss on my cheek.

~0~

I opened my eyes as the morning sun greeted my face. I sat up and let out a yawn as I stretched my body. It's been a week since I began to train with Kiku and Scott. To tell you all honestly, it is very tiring. Princess lessons by day and pop star lessons by night. I looked at my watch. _**"7:00" **_I kicked away the blankets and strutted to the bathroom. 'Oh no!' I stepped back and in front of my mirror. I turned around and grabbed the measuring tape. I took the measure of my waist and stomach only to groan at the numbers. "Beautiful," I muttered, "Just beautiful." I threw the blasted tape who-knows-where. I just lost 3 centimeters of my usual waist measure. "As if I'm not small enough already…" I shut the bathroom door loudly and prepared myself for tonight's performance.

~0~

"Are you ready for tonight?" asked Scott as we passed a department store. He turned left and turned again getting closer to our destination. "Remember, after 8 go to the dressing room and change, okay?" He repeated for the 20th time today. I let out a groan as he made another turn.

"I understand already," I frustratingly told him as I looked at myself at the mirror. Tonight is Francis' birthday party and it's just my luck that the Bonnefoy family is a big hit in the showbiz world. "I know. You do NOT need to repeat the same thing all over again for me to remember it, brother." I added powder to my cheek ad retouched my lip gloss. I opened the mirror and examined myself one last time as I gave a cheery smile and a nod. I look presentable enough. I was in all white and pink. My white gown reached below my thighs. It hugged my breast as it had a pink ribbon tie just below my chest. Then it flowed down with cute pink glitters that formed hearts and other cute shapes. I wore white knee high socks to cover my legs and cute black flat shoes. Dangling down my neck was a golden heart and my other accessories followed. My brown wig was tangled up to pigtails tied by pink ribbons. Knowing that Alfred likes princessly girls. I added a small white tiara on my head.

Scott gave me glance. "Are you really serious about this Alfred, dearest?" I stopped my activities. "I, as your brother, have no right to tell you what to do but only do I ask that you make no wrong move. If that boy breaks your heart…are you sure you can take it?" A pregnant silence took place and I sighed before I gave him my reply.

"I.. Out of all the men I've met, only to Alfred does my heart respond," I looked outside the window, "And to him do I believe it only will." I paused. "If ever he does not accept me, I can do nothing to change that but only promise that my course of action I assure you," I looked at him, "will only be for the benefit of us both. Is that a sufficient answer?"

He sighed before we stopped finally reaching the grand manor. "You live by your oath, sister," he leaned forward before placing a kiss on my cheek, "That is sufficient enough." He opened his door and got out before opening mine as well. He reached a hand. "Come," Scott said as he placed on his black silver mask, "Let the night begin." I giggled as I took his hand and he pulled me up. My eyes wandered to the grand manor. I smiled.

~0~

A young American blonde stood in the corner of the room. Alfred stood there high and prideful wearing his suit perfectly. He wore an inner white shirt and slacks with a matching black jacket. His hair was perfectly combed back. But something was missing. His ever so shiny smile that could out shine the very sun was gone replaced by a panicked look as he searched wearily around the room. A certain Asian tapped his shoulder. Alfred turned around to face Kiku. "What's wrong, Arfred-san?" asked the Japanese. Alfred gave him a frightened look. Kiku was wearing a full white suit that matched his skin and jet-black.

"The dude's not here yet!" Alfred exclaimed as calmly as he could, though a hint of panic was evident on his voice. Alfred's hands feverously shook. Kiku took a deep sigh. Alfred groaned. "What if he chose not to come?" thought Alfred as his eyes widened, "What if he backed up and decided he could NOT do this after all!" The American began to panic.

Kiku took his hands and tried to calm his friend with the most soothing voice he had, "Carm down…" he paused as he caressed the blonde's hands, "I'm sure he just hit traffic or something…" He flashed a soft smile. Alfred shook his head and took his hands away as he began to search for a certain Brit. Kiku sighed. 'Where is he?' he asked himself, "Arthur, prease show up…"

~0~

I sat on one corner of the magnificent hall. Wearing my mask I scanned the room looking for my comrades. I sighed. They were nowhere in sight. "Where are they then, love?" asked Scott as he sipped his wine as he leaned on the wall for support. Soft music was playing and people were dancing in the middle of the floor. I turned to Scott.

"I know they are here, brother," I said in a voice I never recognized as mine. "I trust Kiku…" Scott shrugged before he muttered a 'whatever'.

"I'm just going to get myself some more wine," he stood up properly and strutted away. I shook my head and whipped it away to the crowd.

'Alfred, where are you?' I whispered softly. Unbeknownst to me was that a certain frog was making his way towards my figure.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle," I turned to find Francis staring at me wearing a white suit. "The night is so beautiful, no?" he took my hand, "But not as beautiful as you, mon chérie." He placed a kiss and I took it away turning as red as I could. He noticed this and smirked as he took my waist and pulled me towards his body. "What do you say about spending the night together?" he whispered to my ear with passion. My face turned ever so red and I pushed him away.

"Pardon me monsieur! But I-!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"You are waiting for a friend, noh?" Francis asked, "I don't think that he will show up, so why not just play with big brother?" I looked away.

"I don't want to, please…" I whispered, "Let me go…"

"Why?" he asked as pushed his face towards me, "I promise you a good time, amour." My eyes shut close.

'Somebody please help me!' I begged the heavens. "Please…" Francis was immune to my plea. A whimper escaped my lips.

"Yo, dude! Let the gal go will ya?" I heard a familiar voice say. Our eyes moved to the side as we met mesmerizing sky blue eyes.

"Alfred!" I screamed in delight as I removed myself from Francis' grip and run to grab the arm of my make-belief boyfriend.

"Arthur-san?" I heard Kiku whisper in shock as I found him just behind Alfred. I gave him a wink. Francis properly stood up from his posture and turned to us with hands in his pockets and a smug look on his every being.

"So is this is your girlfriend, oui?" he asked.

Alfred wrapped his arms on my waist. "Yea," he said flashing his ever so bright smile to the Frenchman, "I guess so." I blew raspberries at him.

Francis winked at me. "Cute enough," he paused, "How'd you meet?"

Alfred kept silent and I gave Francis a cute angry face. "We met at the mall," I might as well make the move, "Some guy took my purse and Alfred knocked the guy out and returned it to me," I smiled and wrapped my arm around Alfred's body. "Then we fell in love, sounds romantic right?" I smiled at Alfred and he gave a nod.

"Yea, cool story right?" smiled Alfred.

Francis shrugged. "50/50," he said. "Not really believable actually."

I scrunched a brow. "Why?" I asked. "Don't you believe in-love-at-first-sight?"

Francis gave me a sad smile. "I do," he said sorrow covering each word, "But it seems my first love is NOT eternal." He looked at me and I could see in his very soul that he was yearning for something not like his usual lustful urges. Is this really Francis?

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as quietly as I could but it seems Francis heard as he gave a nod.

"So," Alfred broke the silence, "Where's Natalia?" My mood sunk down like Titanic. A glint of mischief shined on Francis' eyes.

"Oh?" he said and he turned to me, "Is this fine, mon ami? You're beloved boyfriend is looking for another girl."

I glared at Alfred. "He knows what's coming if he does so," I tightened my grip on Alfred, "Right, Al?" I heard him gulp before he quickly gave a nod feverously. I heard Kiku chuckle from the back. This was soon followed by Francis.

"So I was like who is this new girl?" Our heads twisted to find a certain Polish by our side. I groaned inwardly. Just behind him were a bunch of other teens. There were the twins, Lovina and Veneziana, Antonio, Gilbert and Ludwig. They were all wearing very stylish clothes.

"Vat is going on here?" asked Natalia as she stepped into the spotlights. She shined beautifully in here long silvery gown and high heeled sandals. It was sparkling because of the dust and split into two by her side revealing her legs. Her hair was combed to the side as she lost her oh so famous ribbon. I felt my blood boil as Alfred turned star struck for the Belarusian. Her blue eyes fell on me. "And who is dis little poppet?" she asked. Alfred stuttered.

"She is Arfred-san's girrfriend," said Kiku and I got off Alfred and gave her a curtsey as I flashed them my Britannia Angel smile.

"Hello! It is a pleasure to meet you," I said in my most cute voice. I felt the bad touch trio melt as well as the twins and Felicks. Natalia moved towards me and tilted my head to her height which gradually increased because of her heels. Alfred turned to stone.

"Мілы," I heard her mutter in her own language, "So it seems Alfred has a good taste for something after all." The gang laughed. A vain popped out of me as I moved away from her.

"He always does," I countered as they all lay silent, "People just don't see it the way unique people do." I heard Veniziana gasp. Natalia smirked.

"Maybe so," she whispered as her hands found its way to her hips. "Well then," she turned to Alfred and his face lit up just like Antonio's tomatoes, "Take care of this little lady, Alfred." Natalia tapped his shoulder.

"Y-yea! Sure! I will!" Alfred stuttered as the gang left following Natalia's lead. Francis took my hand planted a kiss before whispering an 'au revoir' to my ear as he left to follow the others. Alfred turned to the two of us, seriously red all over.

"I can NOT believe it…," said he in almost a whisper.

"Arfred-!"

"SHE JUST TALKED TO M-!" I covered my mouth before he gave me anymore embarrassment.

"Hush you!" I shouted in his ear angrily. He struggled from my grip as he took in air.

"Did you just see that?!" he said excitingly. "Natalia just talked to me!"

I rolled my eyes. "We have eyes Alfred," I crossed my arms, "Of course we did." Nonetheless he just jumped up and down like a child finally receiving his favorite gift. I sighed. '_This is obsession not love or just your simple crush anymore,'_ I groaned inwardly for what I just thought. I looked at my watch. ' 8:10' _Brother will kill me._ I let out another sigh oblivious to Kiku's attempts to chill Alfred down. "I need to go now," I announced. They stopped and looked at me.

"What~!?" Alfred pouted. "But the party just started!" He took my shoulders and shook me vigorously. "You cant go~!" I pushed him away.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I struggled away from his grip and panted when I finally did. "Unlike you, Scott, Gavin and Aiden, being as the elders of the family as they are, replaced my parents and set me my own curfew which is due on 9," I straightened my body as I continued, "If I am not back at home by then, who do you expect shall watch over Peter knowing the fact that my brothers are busy bodies and Aiden sleeps a bit too early." I tilted my head as my hands met my hips, "Say your answer…" Alfred opened his mouth only to close it the second he did before he sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled, "You win." I let out a chuckle before I turned to Kiku to find his sorry face as he gave a nod. I returned it with a curtsey and a smile before I waved them a goodbye and headed stealthily to the Bonnefoy's dressing room.

~0~

_**NORMAL POV**_

"What's wrong, big brother Francis?" asked a certain female Italian clad in a green dress. Francis turned his head to find the one who disturbed him in his most inner thoughts

"I'm fine, mon ami," he said in his most cheery tone with a smile, "It's just that I can't help but think about the brunette Alfred just brought." Veneziana smiled cheerfully.

"Yes!," she agreed, "She was quite a beauty noh?" She clasped her hands, "She looks like a cute little princess from a far away land!" Francis smiled as his gaze fell on the center floor while the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!," announced their butler, "Tonight we celebrate the birth of master Francis Bonnefoy of the Bonnefoy family." The lights spotted Francis and he gave his most dazzling smile as everybody else clapped and greeted him a happy birthday. The audience returned their attention yet again to the manor's butler as he continued, "Thank you all for coming. Now we shall continue on the master's final gift," Francis' brow scrunched as the butler pointed to the stage. "Tonight as for our last entertainment, Madame presents to you the star of the magazines," the people awed as music began to play, "Presenting the lead model of BA industries! With her new album! Let's clap our hands for! ALICE!" Everybody clapped as some other diehard fans screamed. The stage grew smoke as the lights turned to a pink and white color.

_**When I was young  
I played for fun  
Made up the words  
Nobody heard**_

Moments later a girl came out of the stage and the crowd went wild.

_**But now I see  
All eyes on me  
And suddenly  
I'm in a dream  
I got a feeling now**_

She whipped her head back and forth as she pointed to the crowd walking and making sure to take over the whole stage._****_

Everything's right some how  
Here I am  
Being who I want  
Being what I got  
Never a doubt now  


She jumped up as her back up dancers came and danced along with the music.

_**Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again  
I step in up  
Right to the top  
That's how I'm wired  
I take it higher  
I'm in control  
I broke the mold  
The girl you see  
Is up to me**_

I'm lift in of the ground  
Finding the perfect sound

Here I am  
Being who I want  
Being what I got  
Never a doubt now

Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again

Her eyes fell on Francis and she gave him a wink and he returned it with a smirk. He smiled at the girl as she danced and sang on the stage. She was in a white vaudeville dress with matching knee high black boots. Her blonde hair was tied up to white ribbon pigtails as she wore star accessories. She looked like a swan the way she moved and the people just can't help but stare at her in awe.

The song ended in a brief moment as the girl and her dancers bowed down. She signaled the Dj before she sang a happy birthday to Francis in French. When the song ended she went to Francis and smiled at him. "Joyeux Anniversarie Monsieur Francis!" she announced happily at him. She offered her hand. Francis stood silent before he chuckled and shook the girl's hand. He paused when he felt the same familiar softness of the hands.

"_I'm -!"_

Francis took his hand away almost as quickly to the shock of many. The girl gave a disappointed face. "Are you okay?" she asked in her most sincere voice. Francis looked away.

"O-Oui, mademoiselle," he smiled. "Forgive me, your hand was just so soft that I thought it was heaven." The girl giggled before a man in a mask took her away from him. She waved him a goodbye before she completely disappeared. Francis stood there awestruck before Ludwig removed him from his trance as the German shook the other European.

"Francis, snap out of it zis instance!" Ludwig shouted in his oh so powerful voice gruffly. It took 10 seconds before the French finally replied.

"Mon dieu she iz so beautiful…" he whispered, "But why?" The others looked at him puzzingly. He looked at his palm as he reminisced the encounter. _'Why does she seem so familiar?' "Alice…?" _Francis' eyelids shut slowly before his fist formed into knuckles and a smile greeted his charming face. "I've finally found you.."


	4. Chapter 3

**Britannia Promise**

**Chapter 3:**

_**Chemical Reaction!  
INVESTIGATE! TEST! THEN PROVE!**_

~0~

"Are you honestly that dumb in math?!" I screamed at the person in front of me as I slammed down the test papers on Alfred's study table. "Honestly this is just the simplest of our lessons!" He flinched. Well he better be. I sighed as I shook my head and massaged the bridge of my nose before I sat down back on my chair. "Oh, how did I get myself into this?" I muttered under my breathe. I sighed. It was just a bright and sunny morning...

_**Flashback ( Just yesterday….)**_  
_  
"You are really an idiot, " I groaned as I gazed at the blasted card in my hands. I am currently at my room with a cup of cinnamon tea on the table as I turned my attention to a certain American in front of me._

_"Hey! You don't need to slap it to my face!" Alfred said as he buried his face in his hands. He was sitting on the floor Indian style as steam came out of his red ears. "Its not my fault coach always makes me take extra trainings!" He said. "I cant let my team down, ya know?" I sighed._

_"Why did you join the football club if you cant even handle the pressure it puts on your shoulders?" I asked him. Alfred is known as the lead star of the football club because of his overly intense speed and strength leading to the victories over championships. I rolled my eyes. Because of his looks and status in the club, Alfred is very popular with the girls in campus. But out of all the fishes in the sea he had to chose that Belarusian. I groaned in the memory of their first meeting._

_"Well, I'm sorry..." he whispered as he gave a pout. Darn does he look cute. "I just got caught up in the league championships..."_

_"Congratulations about that then," I muttered sarcastically eyes rolling._  
_"My parents are proud of it," he said cheerfully before his mood dropped as quickly, "But mom and dad kept on comparing me to Matthew and scolded me about how low my grades are in Math." He glared down at the floor before his eyes gave a sorrowful feat. "They say I'm irresponsible..."_

_I sighed. "Well-!"_

_"They even threatened me to quit football if I don't get an A+ this quarter, " his palms met his eyes as his head lowered, " I cant do that, I don't want it." His voice felt a feel of agony and anger._

_I looked at him before I layer down my tea and knelt beside him as I pulled him into and embrace. "Its okay, Al." I whispered to his ear gently as I carassed his hair. "Its alright." He is always like this telling me his problems and achievements. Always letting me hear everything first._

_We met in elementary just two years after I decided to take the role of a boy. He was really clingy the moment we met and would follow me all over the place. I got really annoyed and pushed him around but all my effort was meaningless since he would just shrug it off then smile and continue on. This continued on until one day I finally burst out and fought with him before I dashed off away from him. All day long I tried to stay away from him and it continued on for a week. Until one day, I heard sobbing along the school garden just behind our class building. It was soon followed by two meowings and so I decided to find out what happened. I found Alfred lying on the ground with a visible wound on his knee. Two cats were beside him licking his arms to calm him down as his hands covered his sky blue orbs. I stood there contemplating whether to leave him alone or find out what happened. I chose the latter and kneeled in front of him. He looked at me with those wet eyes still filled with water as I asked him what happened. He cried softly as I noticed a poster by his side with a scotch tape and scissors. I took it and read the message. My heart panged as I felt guilt and warmth embrace me. He told me he was sorry when in fact I was the one who was supposed to apologize. I hugged and hushed him as I started to caress his hair. It worked as I felt him feel secure under my embrace. He cried and surprisingly revealed to me the reason why he acted as he was. He said he was continuously being compared to his twin brother because he was smarter and more responsible than he ever will be_  
_. He hated it and so he began to seek for comfort. He sought for someone to turn to. Someone who would stay with him no matter what. In other words he wanted affection and attention. Something his parents gave only not enough for him. He was greedy he confessed and I smiled at him as I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. We became closer after, inseparable you might say and we were always together. Time passed and unknowingly I fell in love with him._

_I sighed. What am I to do now? I continued to caress his golden hair gently before an idea hit me. "Would you want me to tutor you?" I asked and he froze. He got out of my grip and stared at me as if he was surprised with my offer. He blinked._

_"R-really, Artie?" He asked me hope filling every word his eyes as big as a child asking for a toy. I smiled at him and nodded. He blinked. "You serious?" I groaned._

_"Really ,Al? It was just about time for me to tutor anyway," I rolled my eyes and smiled sarcastically. He jumped up and pulled me to an embrace._

_"Yes!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he tightened his grip on me. He laughed and his voice echoed like bells on a Christmas day. "Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! He laughed. I smiled at him as I returned the embrace. He let me go as I pushed him away. I stood up and dusted myself free of dust before I crossed my arms._

_"Just so you know, I'm a very hardcore tutor, " I looked at him closely and seriously, " I don't like slackers and I know you know that, yes?" He grinned and stood up, over towering me with his height._

_"Gotcha, teach!" He saluted and winked as his smile became ever so bright that it over powered the very sun. A faint blush was surely creeping its way to my cheek._

_'Is this really going to be alright?!' I screamed in my head. But as Alfred smiled that smile of his I was assured that everything will be alright._

_**End of Flashback**_

'This will be fine. This will be fine...' I continuously reminded myself as I looked at the test papers yet again before groaning. My eyes diverted to Alfred. His face was down to the ground as he played with his fingers. I sighed. "Lets take a break." I said as I massaged my temple.

"Uh, sure...," was his reply as he stood up and sadly smiled at me. "I'm going to go get us some snacks," he headed towards the door, "Just wait here for a sec okay?" I gave him a nod as he turned the knob and exited the room.

"What am I to do know?" I asked no one in particular, "Is this going to be alright? I don't think he was even that motivated when I started this," I whispered, "Is there some secret strategy for him?" I pondered on the thought for a minute before someone came knocking on the door. It opened to reveal Alfred's twin brother Matthew.

"Hello, Arthur," he whispered/spoke as he stepped in and closed the door.

"Hello, Matthew," I smiled at him as he nodded. Then his eyes diverted to the papers on Alfred's study table. He looked at them before he bothered to come near.

"May I sit with you?" He asked gently as I patted the space beside me. "Thank you," he said softly as he sat down and studied the reviewers I gave Alfred. "These are pretty good," he commented as he flipped a page of the book, "But I'm afraid Alfred can't cope up with this level of mathematics just yet," and he placed the reviewers down as he took a look at me, smiling. I blinked and took the papers.

"Really?" I asked as I scanned my reviewer, "But these are pretty easy if you ask me," I said as I scrunched a brow and glanced at Matthew shaking his head.

"For you it is but for Alfred its like asking a toddler to speak in a foreign language, " he smiled at me, " Go easy on him, he's a fast learner if the teacher is good at what he is doing, " I saw his smile falter a little. "I would teach him if I could but knowing his pride and all I can't, "he closed his eyes as his bangs covered his glasses, "I wish I could help Alfred but at the same time I don't think I should," he let out a chuckle," It's really confusing isn't it?" I gave him a nod.

"So, you thought of helping me instead?" I questioned and he gave a nod.

"Exactly why I'm here," Matthew took out a small note from his pocket and gave it to me. "It's a little recipe of mine for Alfred's study," he stood up. "I should leave now," he bowed before he gave me a pleading face, "Please don't tell Alfred about this, "he said, "I'm sure he'll be enraged if he does."

"You have my word as a gentleman," I smiled as he turned the door knob and nodded at me one last time before his figure completely disappeared from my sight and closed the door with a soft click. I sighed. Thank goodness they are brothers. "Matthew is such a sweetheart," I smiled as I started to unfold the note he gave me. My orbs widened as my mouth formed a smirk. Oh I see now. A chuckle escaped my lips as the door opened.

"Sorry I took so long," said Alfred as he placed the tray of food and drinks down. "The juice pack was hiding." He took his seat across me.

"Its alright," I smiled at him as I hid the note in my pocket. I took a piece of bread. "Say, Al," I started.

"Hmm?" He took a glass and poured down juice into it.

"What do you say about a game?" I took away a part of the food and placed it to my mouth as I swallowed it down. Alfred stopped his activity and stared at me before he placed the jug down and took the glass.

"Sure," he took a deep gulp before he continued, "What kind of game?"

"Oh, it's just simple," I said as I took another crumb into my mouth. "The game will be about your grade and Natalia." He placed his glass down as his eyes widened. "If you get an A+ in math, then I'll be willing to treat you to where you buy those nonsenseses of yours that you call food." Alfred slammed the table insulted by my way of words.

"Hey!" he said , "Those 'nonsenseses' as you might call them are Hamburgers!" He glared at me. "Ham-bur-gers! Ya got it?" I rolled my eyes and whispered a "whatever" as I placed the bread down and took a glass then began to pour juice.

"Of course, the scenario if I win is pretty much hell to you," I placed the jug down and took the glass as I began to look at the ice that floated while it all but circled. "If I win," I said, " you'll lose my cooperation with the idea of being your bogus girlfriend." His eyes dilated and his mouth fell as I took a sip. "But of course, you don't want that now do you?" I looked at him with a smirk as an air of challenge surrounded as. It took him 5 seconds before a grin found its way to his lips. And he stood up hands on his hips.

"You're on!" he smiled as he crossed his arms, " Challenge accepted." I let out a chuckle as I placed down the glass and stood to meet his dominating form with my hands on my hips.

"How sure are you that you can beat me?" I asked him I heard him chuckle as he leaned to my eye level. _Darn why is he so tall?! _

"Super sure," he smiled. I shrugged as I poked his body with my finger.

"We'll see about that then," I said teasingly.

~0~

"Al! What are you doing?!" I asked as I found Alfred sprawled in the sofa with his PSP in his hands. All his reviewers on the floor completely ignored. "If you're not serious about this then you know for sure that I am!" I yelled at him as I picked up the reviewers.

"Leave them alone there, Arty," was what he said to cause my eyes to dilate.

"What?!" I asked as I looked at him hands across. "Are you going to study or not? Or did you completely give up on Natalia?" '_I hope you have…'_ He ignored me as he continued to press buttons into his toy.

"Chill out, will ya?" he said care freely , "I'm almost done with this." I scrunched my brow and went next to him to find what he was doing. I shook my head as I smiled.

"Al, I'm sure I'm way better at teaching you than this game," I said as I took it away and he let out a pout. "But only if you're motivated," I turned it off and hid it in my pocket. He sighed as he looked at me.

"Even for just a bit?" he asked with his puppy eyes. I shook my head and mouthed a 'no'. He pouted before he sat properly and looked at me. "Okay, master I'm ready for some brain destruction." I smiled as I placed on his lap a notebook Aiden gave me for my studies. His eyes widened as he began to flipped through the pages. "Uhmm… what have I got to do with this?" he asked.

"Memorize its contents in one hour," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Huh?!"

"Yes," I glared at him, "Now get on with it for by now there is no friend relationship between us, only student and teacher." He stood up and opened the notebook in front of my face.

"Are you the devil or something?!" he yelled, "This could take me about a whole week to memorize!" I took it and spanked his head with it. "Hey!"

"Shut up!" I said, "If you want Natalia, you'll do the impossible, am I clear?" I glared at him and poked his body with it. "Or are you a coward to back out now? Either way I wouldn't care, I'll win of course and least hassle will take place in my life." He growled before he took the notebook and sat down. "Good boy, "I said as I patted his head. "I'll go get us some snacks," I said before I left the room.

_**Normal POV**_

Alfred looked at the paperwork and groaned. This was going to be a long day. He took out his phone and connected his earplug before placing them to his ear and clicked shuffle for his music as he placed he layed down on the sofa and opened the notebook.

_**Everybody's always talking at me**_

_**Everybody's tryin' to get in my head**_

"Al, this is done like this," Arthur said as he corrected Alfred's mistake. "Do it again."

_**I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead**_

"Alfred! How many times must I tell you about this?!" the brit yelled as he looked through the test papers. "Do it again!" He yelled as he threw Alfred some papers.

_**(Did you ever?) Lose yourself to get what you want  
(Did you ever?) Get on a ride and wanna get off**_

"I cant do this anymore!" said the American as he threw the papers away. "This is impossible!" he said as he raised his hands in surrender.

_**(Did you ever?) Push away the ones you should have held close  
Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know? **_

Arthur picked up the papers and threw them back at Alfred. "Say that again and I'll kick yoru arse!" He pushed Alfred down and gave him the papers. "Do it again!"

_**I'm not gonna stop**_  
_**That's who I am**_

Arthur stared at Alfred as the blonde took the quiz in Math.

_**I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan**_

Alfred looks through the questions and gives a sigh as he wrote a random answer to the quiz.

_**Will learn from what I lost  
You know you can**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

Arthur shook his head as he looked at the score Alfred got. He looked at the younger blonde and gave him a math book. "Do it again."

Alfred gave out a sigh as he was studying the book Arthur gave him, he was rubbing his temple as he flipped over through the pages.

_**I'm gonna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around**_

Alfred flicked on the lights of his study room as he opened the book Arthur gave him.

_**Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
**_

Alfred encircled the exam day on his calendar and he stared at his books and games. He sighed as he looked at the stolen picture of Natalia smiling before proceeding to his table.

_**How will I know if there is a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make? **_

"Al, this one is too simple," Arthur said and sighed as he looked over Alfred's scores. "You need to study more."

_**Thought I've lost my heart, it's breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake  
**_

Alfred went to the library as Kiku and all his other friends turned to him in shock. Arthur met him along the way and the two headed left. Kiku smiled.

_**(Did you ever?) Doubt your dream will ever come true  
(Did you ever?) Blame the world but never blame you**_

Arthur looked at Alfred as the blonde fell asleep studying. He sighed and covered him with a blanket.

_**(I will never) Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game, if I can't play it my way  
**_

Alfred blinked as he felt warmth embrace his body. He rubbed his eyes and heard the closing of the door. He turned and stared at the door then the blanket.

_**I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan  
**_

Alfred was taking another test. He read the problem and started to the answer it diligently as Arthur from the corner of his eye stared at the American.

_**Will learn from what I lost  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
**_

Alfred stared at his score as Arthur went near him. Alfred smiled and whispered a thanks before he lent Arthur the score and left.

_**I'm gonna make it right  
That is the way**_

It was dinner time and Alfred just finished as he quickly left leaving his parents confused.

_**To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
**_

Alfred slid into the computer and opened his book as he started to write down the things he understood.

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
**_

He looked at Arthur's number and sighed. He did not understand something. He picked it up and dialed Arthur's number. "Hey, Artie? I've got a question for ya?"

(For the music, imagine Al talking to Arthur about math and soon their conversation changes into something else. They begin to laugh and talk blah..blah… blah..)

_**It's no good at all  
To see yourself**_

_**And not recognize your face  
Out on my own **_

"Is that all?" asked Arthur in the other side with a smile.

"No, I'm good. Thanks, Artie! Love ya!" Alfred hung up. He blushed with what he just did.

_**It's such a scary place, oooh!  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe  
**_

He looked at Arthur's number and a smile crept on his face. "Thanks, Artie…" His eyes turned to his studies and sighed before he began to open what he wrote. He reminisced and clicked off the lantern.

_**I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top? **_

They were back at the school and Alfred was back at the rooftop and he was studying his books.

_**You can, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet all you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on me  
**_

He continuously flipped throughout all the pages before he closed them all and Arthur comes in with some cola.

_**I'm gonna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around**_

Alfred smiles and takes the cola. Arthur sits next to him and hands Alfred his score from another test. Alfred smiles and hugs Arthur. The two began to laugh and congratulated each other with the progress. (Happy world throughout all the song.)

_**Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
(You can bet one me! )**_

~0~

"They are becoming very close, eh?" asked Matthew as he looked at his brother and Arthur. He stared at Francis as the other was in a daze. He sighed. "Francis, wake up," he shook the elder and it took the French 5 seconds before he actually responded.

"Heh?" He snapped out of his reverie. "Pardon, what did you say, Matthew?" Matthew looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" asked the Canadian in his most sincere voice, "You've been out as of late. What's bothering you?" Francis looked down.

"Nothing in particular," he whispered before he smiled at the boy. "Just reminiscing the night with that Alice girl is all." Matthew chuckled.

"You like her?" Francis shrugged.

"I don't think so," he replied. "She's just," he looked at his palm, "she's just a bit nostalgic to me…" Francis stretched his hand in memory. "Like I've met her before."

"You always say that to the ladies you try to pick up, Francis…" Matthew rolled his eyes as he stared at the head shaking man.

"No, mon ami," replied Francis as he clenched his fist, "I'm serious about this one." The Matthew just stared at him as he stood up. "And I feel Alice is just nearby…" His eyes fell upon Arthur's figure. Matthew was confused as he followed Francis' sight. "She is just near, Matthew. I know so…"

~0~

_**(LUNCH!)**_

The room was filled with students eating and talking. Like most schools, the students were divided into groups and each group of friends had its own table. Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Ivan, and Chung-Yan were sitting next to each other. Ivan was sitting at the edge of the table as so was Chung-Yan, between them was Kiku. In front of them was Alfred and Arthur with books by their sides as Alfred ate king-sized burgers. "Alfred! You're getting crumbs on me!" complained Arthur as the American's food flew all over the place. They laughed at the duo as the two English speakers begin to fight.

"Hahahah!" laughed Nene/Chung-Yan, "You two like married couple, aru!" She giggled as Ivan nodded with her as the two boys(?) ignored the comment. "Don't you think your girlfriend will be mad at you, aru?" she asked cutely. Ivan turned to the Chinese with a confused look.

"Does Alfred have a girlfriend?" asked the big Russian man and the girl gave her a nod. "Oh?"

"Yes," joined Kiku as the two other boys(?) were still oblivious with the conversation that was taking place. "He acquired her a month ago…" Ivan gave a nod as his face darkened.

"Oh?" he asked. "And what may this girl's name be?" Kiku took a bite off his melon bread.

"Victoria, as I remember was her name," he continued with his food. Ivan gave a nod.

"Who's Victoria?" asked Alfred finally joining the conversation.

"Why, isn't that your girlfriend?" said Ivan. It took the American 2 seconds before it all sinked in.

"Oh~!" he said and smiled, "You mean Vicky? Yea, she's my girl." He gave Ivan a challenging look. "Wanna meet her, Ivy?"

"No thank you, Alfie," was the reply of Ivan as he pulled a smile. The two began to engage in a glaring contest before Nene cutted in.

"Ivan, you alright , aru?" asked the Chinese girl as she cutely shook the big man. Ivan smiled at her before he glared one final time at Alfred.

"I'm alright," he said, "But better if you accept my proposal to become one with my family." Nene shuddered and shook her head.

"No, aru! I marry Chinese man and stay Chinese, aru!" said the girl in finality making the Russian almost cry on the spot. Alfred laughed.

"Al, you have no right to laugh," pointed out Arthur as he(?) glared at the American. Alfred just shrugged.

"Your wish is my command, princess," he kissed Arthur's cheek causing the Brit to blush. Arthur turned around to hide his face as Alfred stood up. "Anyway, I'm out of them shakes. Gotta go restock'em," he said as he excused his self from the group to go to the canteen. He reached Mrs. Greutel and asked her for some shakes. The old woman scrunched a brow as she gave Alfred the drink.

"What's wrong, Al? Your face is so red!" she said as Alfred covered his own mouth and looked down. His heart was beating really fast.

'_What's wrong with me?!' _He shouted in his head. _'It's like I'm making moves on my best pal!' _"What the hell?" he whispered. In a daze he gave Mrs. Greutel her cash and headed back to the table.

~0~

_**Alfred's POV**_

"So you do this like this," I watched wearily at Arthur's book. It had really headaching scribbles. _Ugh, math… _"And then, you multiply this by…" My eyes began to wonder away from the book and turned to find anything that would lessen my up and coming headache. My eyes fell on Arthur's figure. Slowly I studied his face. I just noticed something. His hair was really messy and was all over the place and ended into spikes yet it still gave the idea that it was still soft to touch. His skin was really pale like snow and flawless like a porcelain doll and as his hand brushed up to mine I felt the softness of his touch like white feathers. His eyelashes were long and flapped perfectly to his eyelids. His mouth was plump and pretty red like a rose. It was enticing and I felt my lips moisten up ready to kiss it hard on. His cheeks glowed a rosy pink as his eye brows though abnormally large cutely moved every time he blinked. But the most beautiful part of his face were his eyes. They were like emeralds mined out of the mountains and just cut perfectly for him. Unknowingly they were pretty large and deep and attractive like a magical forest where no man would be able to get out. My nose bathed in his scent. It was the smell of fresh roses in spring. I drew nearer to him as I wanted to capture more of that scent. My hand snaked its way to his shoulder as I pulled his head forward. "Al-?!" I heard him say as my nose dipped into his soft hair.

"You smell good, Artie," I whispered. I felt him struggle in my touch as he tried to push me away with his hands.

"Al, let me go…" he said weakly but I didn't oblige and continued with my activity. I took his hands and placed them on my chest. He whimpered. "Al, stop it…" he said quietly.

"Artie…" my hand moved to grab his slender waist. He gasped and began to struggle more. I don't know why but somehow the next thing I did I had no control over. My hand tightened its grip on his waist as I pulled him for a kiss. His eyes widened as my mouth started to kiss his lip and nibbled on his lower lip. I was asking for entrance and he was being stubborn not to give it. I pushed myself not to continue but something in the back of my head took over and made me bit his lip causing him to gasp and give my tongue entrance to his cavern. Arthur became very red and started to push me away. My tongue explored his mouth as it tried to invite his tongue into a dance of domination. But Arthur being Arthur did not oblige as he continued to push me away, failing everytime he does so. Finally, his strength wore out and he gave in responding to me at last as our tongues entwined and danced. I stroked his waist in a slow manner as his fingers entangled with my hair giving my scalp light massages. He moaned and I groaned as I broke the connection, saliva dripping down our still entwined tongues before I pushed him for a second round. He closed his eyes and we fell into the feeling before we again lost air and broke our kiss. He was panting heavily and his cheeks were redder than I could imagine. We panted and he let go of my hair before turning away, hiding his face from my view.

"I-I," he stuttered, "That ends our session today." He stood up and quickly took his bag before he headed to the door. "B-b- Goodnight…" he said and exited the room. I fell silent as I reminisced the past event as I covered my mouth and my blood rushed to my cheeks. My heart was doing a marathon as my head went into a scream of panic.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself. "I just kissed Arthur…" I scratched my head as I placed my arms on the table. "I am so doomed…" I said as I rested my head on the wooden table. _But, damn was that amazing kiss or what?_ I smiled as pink tinted my cheek. "Mint…" I said as I reminisced the kiss and the taste of Arthur. I can't help but chuckle as I did so. But then my eyes dilated and I sat up from my seat. My hands found its way to my cheek as I let out a scream in my head. _'I AM NOT GAY!' _I chanted in my head over and over again. "I love Natalia, I love a Natalia, I love a Natalia," I said over and over again as I covered my ears. But then I stopped as I paused in confusion. "Do I really _love _her?" I asked myself only to be replied with the beating of my heart and the deep silence of the night as the wind blew into the grasses.

~0~

_**Arthur's POV**_

I slammed the front porch close as my breathe came in heavy blows. My brothers went down to find my body blocking the doorway. "Arthur love, what's gotten into you?" asked Gavin as he got down the stairs still in his uniform. His eyes widened as he saw my blushing figure. "What happened?" I flinched at the thought of remembering the event. Steam came out of my ears as my head was mimicking a teapot in full boil. "Arthur," Gavin touched my face, "What's gotten into you? Talk to me darling."

I shook my head and smiled at him before I removed his hands from his face. "I-I I'm fine brother just exhausted from the run I went through," I reasoned as he gave me a suspicious look.

"Are you certain?" he asked worry etched in everything he said. I gave him a nod.

"I'm fine honestly," I said and smiled at him, "I'll be going to my room now." I went through him and headed to my room. "Don't worry, I already ate dinner." With that I closed my bedroom door.

"Odd…"whispered Gavin, "I wonder what's wrong." He pondered on the thought as the door opened to reveal Scott. He turned to his brother. "Croeso nôl!" said the Welsh.

"I'm home," said Scott as he took off his tie. "My, why are you here on the hallway?" Gavin gave him a shrug.

"Arthy came in a rush and was beat red as a tomato," said Aiden as he leaned on the wall. "I've got a pretty feeling this is all because of her Romeo," the Irish glared at the thought.

"Oh?" said Scott in amusement. "What happened?" Gavin shook his head.

"I don't know," was the Welsh's reply. "But I have the fearful idea that it had something to do with lip locking." Their eyes widened as they called out for their sister.

"Arthur Kirkland! You come down here this instance!" they yelled as they began to march their way up to their sister's den.

~0~

I sighed as I closed my locker. I'm back at school right now and barely survived my brother's lectures. '_Oh, why does Gavin have to have good eyesight?'_I asked the heaven before I let out another sigh. '_Just my luck actually,'_ I shook my head. I paused and touched my lip. The mark Alfred left was still there. I closed my eyes as I remembered every single detail of last night's event. I sighed. He tasted like those hamburgers of his. _'It wasn't that bad,'_ I thought to myself.

"Uh," I turned around to find Alfred, "Ah, hey Arthy…" he smiled at me. "Y-yo!" I bit my lower lip.

"Hello, pleasant morning Alfred," I said as I smiled at him. "Nice weather we're having, right?" He shuffled uncomfortably.

""Uh, yeah!" he said as he faked a laugh. "Um… ya see, about last night…" I turned away.

"I best get to my next subject now, Al, see you!" I said as I ran off. His eyes widened.

"Huh?!" he said and stretched his hands to grab me, "Wait! Arthur! I have to tell you something! Arthur!" I felt his voice ring behind me. I ran as fast as I could and reached towards our garden. I felt Alfred trailing behind me. I made a turn and hid behind the bushes. I prayed slowly hoping for Alfred not to find me. His voice got louder and louder as he came closer and closer. Finally he was behind me. "Arthur! Arthur! Arthur, where are you?!" he shouted before he curse under his breath and then he began to search for me. I let out a sigh of relief as his presence finally disappeared from my sight.

"Now, I'm your problem, mon ami," I shuddered and turned my neck to find Francis with a tobacco in hand as he smirked. I let out a groan.

'How lovely,' I whispered to myself grudgingly before I noticed his tobacco. "What are you doing?!" I said and took away the item from his hands. "Do you want to die early?!" He ahonhonhoned as he moved his face closer to mine.

"Are you worried, mon chere?" he teased, ew, "Don't worry I'll stop if you give me a kiss." A vain popped out of my head as I pushed away his face.

"Go to bloody hell you darn frog!" I screamed at him and he took my hand. He stared at it in amazement as I felt heat transfer between our bodies.

"Your hand…" he whispered, "It's so soft." I blushed as he placed a kiss on my hand. I took it away.

"I-its just that I don't let my skin be harmed obviously!" I said as I looked away.

"Was your hand always like this?" Francis asked and I scrunched a brow.

"Why yes," I replied, "Why do you ask?" His eyes widened and he forcefully grabbed my hands.

"Could it be-!?" he said as he shook me, "Are you my young love?!" My eye twitched.

"Bloody frog! Stop using those stupid pick up lines of yours on me!" I screamed.

"Tell me, Arthur!" He forced my face an inch away from his, "Are you Alice?" My eyes widened.

'He can't find out,' I struggled in his grip. "Let me go! Unhand me!" I screamed. "Help! Somebody, help!"

"Arthur, answer me!" he shook me relentlessly.

"You let my pal go, Francis!" I whipped my head to find Alfred. "Come on, Artie," he grabbed me by the arm, "Let's go." I felt a tug from my other arm and found Francis grabbing it.

"Our conversation is not over yet," he glared at Alfred, "Don't barge in on our business, Alfred." I felt tense air come out from the two as they sent glares to each other.

"Let go," Alfred hissed with venom.

"No," said Francis defiantly.

~0~

From afar, a Russian boy stood along with his sister watching the scene between Alfred and Francis. Ivan studied their faces and his gaze fell on Arthur. "Neh, Natalia," he said as he called out for his sister, "Are you sure about your information?" The Belarusian flipped her hair.

"Yes, brother, I would never misinform you," she cooed.

"I see," whispered Ivan. "Natalia, can you do me a favor?" His sister hummed but he knew she was paying attention. He knelt down. "I don't like it," he said as he plucked a flower, "Alfred is being more progressive than me."

"What do you want then brother?" asked his little sister as the elder brother stood up properly.

"I want you," he took out a lighter, "to destroy their relationship," his eyes darkened, "For good." He opened the lighter and the flower began to burn. It fell down on ground and continued to burn. Natalia stare at the burning beauty and smiled before she gave a nod.

"As you wish brother, " bowed Natalia, "For our marriage." She turned around and left. Ivan stared at flower then at the three figures. The flower continued to burn as it turned to ashes. It's remains were blown by the wind.


	5. Chapter 4

**Britannia Promise**

**Chapter 4**

**Birthday Bash ; A Trip Back To Time**

**~0~**

I tossed and turned in my bed as I woke up in a gasp. I sat up and panted heavily, sweat dripping from my forehead as I did so. "A nightmare?" I asked out of breathe as I placed a hand on my forehead before lying back down on the soft mattress. My arm slipped down to cover my eyes. "How did things get this out of hand?" I whispered.

Ring ring! Ring ring!

My eyes turned to my ringing clockwork. I sighed. Its about time for school. I groaned as I shushed the alarm.

Click!

I removed myself from my own bed and headed towards the bathroom as I scratched my skull with a yawn.

**Today is your birthday**  
**And we sing to let you know**

I paused and turned around to stare at my alarm clock. As it resounded with the voices of my brothers.

**That you will be queen for the day**  
**What ever you say goes.**

I let out a smile as they continued on.

**We sing because we love you**  
**And we sing to let you know**  
**That forever we will be your**  
**Always coolest bros**

I joined them laugh as Peter's voice took the stage. _"Happy birthday old lady!"_ A spank was heard behind the background as Peter groaned.

_"Happy birthday, Artie!"_ ringed Gavin's sweet voice. _"Come down now, we have a surprise for you downstairs."_ And with that the message ended with a soft click. I heard a chuckle find its way to my lips as I heard to the lower floor.

~0~

"Brother!" I yelled out as I ran through the stairs. "Brother! Brother?!" I happily bounced down the last step only to be greeted by silence. The idea struck me odd as I found myself alone in the hallway. "Gavin?! Scott?!" I yelled out as I ran towards the kitchen hoping they were still having breakfast, "Peter?! Aiden?! Where are you?!" I turned the knob of the kitchen door to be greeted by the scent of freshly cooked food. "Brother?" I said as I opened the door widely and found a note beside the bread and milk. It was a white neat piece of paper with a rose design in the top right corner and the lower left corner. I picked it up and read the cursive writings which I conclude was Aiden's handwriting.

_**"Dear Arthur,  
Good morning baby girl. I'm guessing you find this as stupid as all your other birthdays which we happily dyed in pink and roses. Well, since today is your Sweet 16 Gavin, Scott and I along with father who is still overseas decided to change some things for this special day. Love, we hope you would enjoy this special breakfast we've made for you since we poured all our hearts into its creation. This will be just our starting gift and so shall you expect more extravaganzas as this day grows old. We love you, darling and may more blessings come your way.**_

**Sincerely yours,**  
**YOUR BROTHERS"**

A wide smile escaped my lips as I stared at the food they prepared for me. "Oh, brother," I whispered as I took a chip from my favorite delicacy. I smiled as I tasted it. Just right.

~0~

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Arthur-san," I shut my locker with an audible click as I turned to Kiku with a smile.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully, he bowed as we started to walk towards our next subject which was located in a different building.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," he commented. I just smiled at him. I never really told anyone in class about my birthday.

'Only one knows,' I thought sadly, 'And I don't think that person would even greet me today.' I sighed.

"Anyway," Kiku said feeling the mood shift within me, "I noticed you and Arfred have not been tarking to each other ratery." His coal eyes turned to me. "Did something happen?" I paused.

"No," I said quietly, "Just a little fight." I stared at the floor. "We'll fix it in no time." Kiku's eyes stole a quick glance at me.

"Is that so?" he said, "Perhaps now wirr be good?" The two of us stopped in our tracks as we looked at Alfred sitting atop the wall. I bit my lower lip.

"Yo," he said and Kiku greeted him with his usual Japanese good morning.

"I think I forgot something," I lied as I turned around to head back to the school building. I heard Alfred slip down and chase after me.

"Arthur, wait!" He said as he chased my figure leaving Kiku alone. "Arthur, hold up!" He said as he grabbed my petite wrist. "Can you just stop running away from me?!" He panted as I stayed quiet. He groaned. "Don't give me the silent treatment Arthur!" He growled as he tugged my wrist. "Look at me!"

"Let go," I whispered.

"I won't until you look at me and we have a decent talk," he desperately growled. "Please, Artie," Alfred begged, "I don't want us fighting on your birthday like this, please." I swiped my hand away from his grip and turned around to look at him.

"Alright," I said as I crossed my arms,"I'm all ears." He let out a small smile of relief as he sighed.

"I though you were personificating an active volcano towards me," he smiled as I shrugged.

"We're not done yet," I interrupted as he let out a sorry and a fake cough.

"So," he began, "about the kiss." I felt myself flinch in the inside in memory of the event. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry," he blushed looking away with his hands scratching the back of his head, "I don't know what got into me that time perhaps I smelt dad's aphrodisiacs." My eyes widened.

"Why the bloody hell would your father keep those?!" I shouted. His face turned red as a tomato as his bangs covered his gems.

"Something to do with mom I guess," he whispered loud enough for only the two of us to hear. "But anyway, back to what I was saying. I wasn't myself that moment and I swear to my country's flag I really did not super mean to do that to you," he said as he placed his right hand to his chest and raised his other hand as if to say an oath. I gave a sigh.

'Well this one has always been so faithful to the US,' I thought silently as I stared at Alfred and shook my head. His eyes widened in fear and something I cannot tell for now.

"What?!" He yelled as he grabbed my hands. "Don't tell me that apology was not enough! I practiced that the whole night yesterday!" I blushed furiously as I tried to snatched my hands away. "Artie! I'M SORRY ALREADY! PLEASE?!" he pulled me to a tight embrace, "PLEASE?! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS!" He screamed as he tightened his grip almost squeezing the air out of me. I struggled for dear life.

"A..Al...ed...et...o...cant...bre...the..." I struggled as he continued with his rant as tears tempted to fall from his blue pools.

"No~! I cant live with this~!" He cried. Suddenly I felt a death glare fall on us both and I turned my head only to pale because of the figure standing just to our left gleaming with a dark aura. I struggled more as the silhouette advanced to our direction. "Please don't try to run away from me anymore!" Alfred continued oblivious to the killing intent directed to him. "Artie! Please speak up!"

"Bi..." I tried to squeeze in between breathes, " big...bro..." I managed to say before Aiden took hold of Alfred's shoulder causing the American to turn his way and let me go. I fell to the ground on my knees as I tried to take in sufficient air into my lungs.

"Student Council Pres..." I heard Alfred say as Aiden's glare grew deadly by the second.

"Glad you know me," he said, " but I'd prefer you notice how late you two are for your class. May I ask why you're here spreading Grá?" He left the Irish word with a hint of anger and murder upon its wake.

"Ah.. well you see-"

"Hush yourself and go to your next period," Aiden interrupted him as his eyes fell on me," And you Kirkland come with me," he grabs my arm and forced me to stand up as he started to take me away. This was prevented by Alfred as he grabbed the older boy's arm and Aiden gave him a glare. "Let go," warned my Irish brother. Alfred stood his ground as he contained his fear.

"Sorry pres," said the American, " but Artie and I just ain't done with our conversation yet, dude." Aiden shook his arm off the dominating grip.

"Well, it seems you'll have to find another time to continue this," spat Aiden as he dragged me away leaving Alfred dumbfounded.

~0~

Aiden threw me inside a deserted building before he locked the door behind us. I tried to clean my uniform off the dust that the ancient creation gave off. I noticed Aiden cross his arms as he gave me a stare.

"What happened to no harm will be done?" He asked as his leather shoes tapped impatiently on the dusty floor.

"No harm was done brother," I said as fixed my jacket, "Alfred was just saying sorry is all." Aiden scrunched a brow.

"Oh?" His body moved towards me hands still a cross. "And what for pray tell?" I looked away in order to hide my tomato face. This made Aiden dig in further. "It was the kiss wasn't it?" My body flinched as he grabbed my arms and twirled me to face him. "Do you want your heart broken again?!" He shook in anger as my face paled. "Tell me, Arthur! Have you not learn your lesson yet?!" Eyes glowing in pure anger looked down upon me as I diverted my face away fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "Arthur listen to me!" He forced our emerald orbs to meet only for his angry eyes to soften as liquid flowed from my forests. His tight grip loosened as my head fell downwards and more tears came out.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to.." he growled as he pulled me to a warm hug. "I'm so sorry..." Aiden cooed to my ear as he tried to soothe me. He let out a sigh. "I just want you to be happy.." he kissed the tears on my cheek as he cupped my face and lifted it so our foreheads would meet. My hands found its way to hug his neck and we shared a moment of silence. The only sound that filled the room were my constant sobs and wails as he continued to coo. Later on the vibration of his phone took its toll as we pulled away.

"Hello?" He asked the stranger on the other line. "Yes... I know... got it... I'll get you back on that... okay... bye..." and with a beep the phone lost its life as he turned his face towards me.

"Who," I sniffed," who was that?" He patted my head as I wiped the tears from my sore face.

"Scotty called," then his thumb wiped a falling tear, "says he want me to arrange some things." I gave a nod as I sniffed and continued to wipe my eyes off of the tears. "I need to go now," he smiled at me, "making a good excuse for both of us will be very hard and I'm not exactly creating a good model for the students if I continue to skip classes." I chuckled as he let out a small smile. "Go to class now, I'm guessing fourth period is over."

"I will," I smiled as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Happy birthday baby girl," he whispered to my ear before our noses brushed and I let out a giggle as I whispered a thank you. He ruffled my hair as he opened the door and let his silhouette disappear. I sighed as I enjoyed the silence that was surrounding me. I smiled at the floor in content only for my comfort to be broken short by the croaking voice of a certain Frenchman.

"Joyeux Anniversaire, amour," I whipped my head around only to groan from the face I saw. Francis smiled softly at me as he advanced forward. "I didn't know today was your birthday," he said as he reached a feet distance from me. He leaned down, "That hurts my heart. Kindly tell why?"

"Simple reasoning actually," I said as I crossed my arms, "I want you nowhere near my party."

"At Westford Hotel tonight, right Alice?" I gave a sigh as I glared at him letting my arms fall to my sides.

"Enough already!" I shouted angrily at him. "And why the bloody hell would you always insist me with that bloody name?!" He gave me a shrug as he grabbed my wrist. His eyes gleamed with a sign of hope and need.

"Because I know you are so," his hand tightened its grip. "I know you are Alice, Arthur. It comes out off of all your existence." I growled as I snatched my hand away from him.

"Why the bloody hell are you so interested in Alice anyway?" He grew silent. "Just another whore you wish to invite to your bed I believe then."

"No!" His face suddenly snapped. "I would never think of her as that!" I found myself jump backwards because of the sudden outburst. He looked down before he gave a sigh. "She..." he started, "I think she is my special person," I rolled my eyes as I gave a groan, "I don't know why but I believe she is the person I've been longing to see since forever..."

"Francis," I growled, "if this is just one of your stupid pick-up lines-" I paused as I saw the expression he was giving the ground. His eyes were soft with a hint of tender love and care mixed with the emotion of want and sadness as his mouth formed a sad smile while his cheeks glowed a pinkish hue giving me the emotion of sincere long distance love. I blinked and in my head rubbed my eyes. 'Is this really Francis?' Then his eyes threw its gaze on me. Somewhere in those soft orbs I found hope swirling its way.

"I understand that it might not be you," he took my hands. "But," he gave me a huge smile, "even so I wish it were you because you know?" He pressed my fingers to his chest as his eyes closed while his smile still lingered his bearded face. "This heart," he looked at me as he cupped my face with his right hand,"you've already encaged it." My face glowed a dangerous red. I slowly pulled away as I lowered my head with my hand just on my mouth as I contained the blush that was already dominating my whole figure. "Arthur?" I flinched when he uttered it as though he was saying the name of something sacred and special to him.

"Bloody wanker," I turned to my heel as I ran towards the unlocked door away from the dammed frog.

Francis gazed upon the hands that just touched his mon lapin. 'He was softer than I expected,' he smiled to himself.

~0~

_**DING DONG! Click...  
**_  
I opened the door that was the entrance to our abode plans sighed as I closed it. "Gavin?! Aiden?!" I called out as I slipped off my shoes, "Peter I'm home!" I took my slippers as I was replied by silence. I scrunched my brow. "Peter?! Peter?!" I called out to my younger brother as I walked towards the living room. The television was on and it was set on a video game. I groaned. 'Peter is really going to get it later.' I sighed as I threw my bag to coach and grabbed the remote and turned the television off. Actually it remained on and I gave a confused look as I tried to press the button yet again only to have the same result. "What is wrong with this blasted thing?" I said as I sat my butt down the soft mattress and continued with my mission to turn the machine off. Annoyed I decided to take a look at its batteries. I opened the container only to find a piece of paper. Confused I took it and placed the control down as I started to unfold the white object on my hands. I found out it was a letter and proceeded to read its contents.

_**"Dear shaggy old hag!"**_

I flinched with the nickname. 'Hag?! Shaggy?!' This is definitely Peter. "He is so going to get it," I muttered darkly.

_**"Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet,  
Definitely not you! XD  
Hey I guess you have already guess who's writing this  
But anyway I'll just continue miss (jerk)  
Anyway this is the only message I want to give you sis  
And I hope this will give you eternal bliss :  
I like games and toys, I need them like rice  
Lords and kings I think might be nice  
Order and power for me will suffice  
Velvet plushies and fairies too  
Enough is enough I wont tell you  
You, you're smart you figure it out  
Or do I really have to shout?  
Under any circumstances this is really embarrassing to say  
And don't expect me to say it each day  
Really writing this is bad  
Thus I have to tell you "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE GLAD"  
I am not repeating this ever again  
Ever I swear and this will be the end"  
**_

"What the hell?" I yelled out loud. _'He didn't even say/write anything worth to be glad of,'_ I sighed until I noticed the P.S below.

_**"P.S.  
If you really didn't figure it out read the first letters of the lines after bliss..."**_

I blinked and turned right back to the message he wrote only to smile as my heart warmed. "Oh Peter," I smiled as I kissed the letter. A painful silence enveloped me as I wondered where my brothers actually were. "Well,"I stood up from my seat, "got to- umf!" I struggled as a hanky covered my mouth. Suddenly my vision blurred and I felt my body go limp and fall into strong arms. I saw a faint silhouette in a mask. 'Damn...' I cursed as I began to lose consciousness, 'I forgot to lock the door...'

* * *

_"Mommy!" I smiled as I leaped into my mothers arms. Scott was scolding Aiden and Gavin was playing with baby Peter. They were all on the table with many other children from the neighborhood all gathered around with birthday hats. Today is my 5th birthday and we are all back at London in our old house._

_"Look here, birthday girl!" Said Daddy as he continued to tape the events. I flashed a smile at him. As mommy let me down at the centre of the large picnic table._

_Happy birthday to you_  
_Happy birthday to you_  
_Happy birthday_  
_Happy birthday_  
_Happy birthday to you!_

_I smiled and blew the fire out off the candles as everybody cheered. Daddy took me into his arms and planted upon my forehead a soft kiss. "Happy birthday, baby." I let out a giggle as I touched the spot he kissed._

_"Yea," Scott said in his Scottish accent, "happy birthday lassy. " I cringed as he continued with his accent. "Seems lyk mah wee lil' sistah ain't no lil anymo, hm mm?"_

_"Cut it out already!" I cried as I grabbed a piece of cake and threw it to Scotty's direction. Everybody's eyes widened and I found a smirk grace my features. The cake had hit his head particularly his left eye. The dessert fell down cold on the ground as Scott touched the damage done. He managed to wipe an icing and then tasted his fingers._

_"So ya want war dontcha?" His eyes hid its view from us as he grabbed a cup of juice. "Well hir y'all have it lil girl!" His eyes grew wild as he threw me the plastic juice I ducked down just enough to dodge his attack. I blew him raspberries._

_"You cant hit me!" I teased as I placed my hands over my ears to form what may seem like dog's ears as I let my tongue stick out. "You cant hit me! Kyah!" I screamed as I was hit by Scott's pizza. Everybody gasped as Scott grabbed another deadly weapon (can you nickname that to a pie?). I glared at him._

_"Food fight!" Somebody yelled and Scott threw me his pie as everybody else joined in. Gavin shook his head and grabbed Peter as they hid under the table before he took 5 pieces of cookies and the jug of juice along with a cup. I grabbed a handful of the fruit salad mommy made and wiped Aiden's face with it._

_"Hey!" He screamed as I giggled and ran with him just behind my tail. That day ended with our parents scolding us and Scott and I got grounded for a week to our rooms. The two of us looked at each other and tried to hold up a snickers as Daddy and Mommy lectured us about manners and etiquette._

* * *

I groaned as I found myself opening my eyes. I let myself blink as stared up at a grand ceiling while my back lied down on the soft bed. I raised my hand only to find it covered in a long emerald sleeve. Slowly I sat up and found myself wearing a long dress. I looked to the side and found a body sized mirror. I quickly walked towards it and only to find my hands travel towards my gasping mouth. I stared at the figure in front of me.

My hair was combed back as little strands of hair fell on the sides of my face. From behind it was held up by a silver tiara. My hair was curled up from the tips and two large groups were swirled enough and placed on my shoulders. Speaking of my ears. A pair of small circular diamonds sparkled brightly as it was connected to my ears. The same large diamond dangled down my neck. Moving down to my dress. It was a green Victorian style. In the middle of the bodice were white folds that went down to my waist. The side was emerald in hue and was designed with black and gold florals. The sleeves on my shoulder blades were puffy and were tied in long white satiny ribbons. Going down it fell into long graceful swirls. On my waist was a big of ribbon that was a darker shade of green and it almost squeezed the life out of me as it turned into a large bow at the back of my waist. Going down, the lower half did not differ much from the design of the upper. Emerald by the sides with hints of black and golden florals and the middle with the same white folds. The lower was puffy as some of the cloth got dragged to the back and exposed more of the white cloth. The emerald design ended just half a foot before the entire dress ended with its golden edgings. I grabbed the green lower materials and looked at my glass shoes that you can perhaps already compare to that of Cinderella's. I looked at the reflection again. With the magic of the soft make-up applied my entire being transformed into a living doll.

I placed my fingers yet again to my mouth then realized that my nails sparkled emerald. I looked in amazement as I examined my fingers and noticed the cute silver ring on my ring finger. I turned to the mirror again and twirled as I gave a giggle while the dress swirled with each of my movement. "I look like a princess," I whispered as I continued to look at my figure.

**Creeeeaaakkkk...**

I stared at the door as it was slightly open then realized my reality. Where am I? Holding the folds of my dress I slowly walked down and grabbed the knob as I widened the opening. I stuck my head out to find a desserted hallway. Slowly I got out and closed the white door behind me. I looked around and began to walk east. I began to examine the environment and noticed portraits hanging from the wall. All were of different sceneries. The wall was of royal red with golden sparkles. I found myself stop in front of a large painting just by the balcony. Moonlight streamed over the floor. I stared at it in awe. It was a cliff by the ocean and the moon shone brightly as the sea began to sparkle in pure beauty. The trees and grasses began to sway as hints of petal roses flew by ascending into the night sky.

"She's up!" I heard a familiar voice say as hurried footsteps echoed and I turned to the junction leading to the left. "Hurry!" It whispered desperately.

"Wait!" I said as I grabbed the fabrics of my dress and began to trace the source of the voice. I began to chase after it making sure I did not fall and ruin my figure. It turned to the hallway screaming silently profanities. Out of breathe I stopped. "Please wait!" I begged as the footstep began to disappear. I was alone again and seeing there was light ahead I continued on. There were twp grand wooden doors and just below it I saw light and shadows. I heaved air as I knocked on the door.

"Pardon me!" I said as I grabbed one knob. "I seem to be a bit lost. May I come in?" I asked and after receiving no answer for 2 minutes I growled. "I'm coming in," then I turned the knob and opened the door.

**POOK! POOK! POOK!  
**  
"Happy birthday, Arthur!" I heard people say as confettis flew in the air. I gasped as I saw my father and my siblings.

"Daddy!" I said as I ran into my father's arms.

"Happy Birthday, my princess!" He joyfully said as he lifted me in the air and twirled me around like he did when I was a baby. With a giggle he let me down. And I stared at the familiar faces I saw. All were wearing formal clothes.

"Uncle Henry! Aunt Elizabeth! Whatever are you loves doing here?" I gave my uncle Henry a hug as Auntie Liz kissed my cheek.

"Well, obviously for you sweet 16, darling," said Aunt Sophie to me with a smile as she gave me a hug. I felt a light tag on my dress and looked down to find my twin baby cousins. I leaned down and smiled at the boys.

"Hello Tammie, Roger," I said sweetly. They looked at each other before then rummaged their pockets and presented to me origami roses. My heart warmed up. "For me?" I asked them and they nodded their heads cutely as they placed the make believe roses to my ear. "Thank you," I said as I gave them each a kiss. "I love it," their eyes brightened and they planted a kiss on my cheek as I let out a soft giggle.

"My, if et'aint nah wee little lassy!" I turned around and found my cousin Niles.

"Niles!" I said as he bowed down and gave me a rose.

"Lovely evening," I heard and found my cousin William take my hand, "but nothing compares to your beauty tonight." He kissed my hand and gave me a wink as I happily snatched it.

"You wanker," I said teasingly. "Bloody hell, still trying to charm me again?" William gave me a shrug and offered to me a gift. I accepted it with a thank you. I jumped almost in joy as I heard shrieks from my female cousins.

"Arthur!" Marianne and Kate said as they waved to my way.

"Mary! Katy!" I said and we all jumped into an embrace. "I'm so glad to see you!" We all let out a giggle.

"You look lovely!" They twirled me around.

"Think so?" I said as I showed off the dress.

"I thought so too the moment I saw it," said Scotty as he places his arm on my shoulder. Behind him followed my other brothers.

"Scotty! Peter!" I hugged my little brother as he groaned. "Oh, aren't you just the sweetest thing!" I said as I gave his forbear a kiss, "Thank you for the letter by the way! It was splendidly done! I loved it!" I screamed as I pulled him to another embrace.

"Yea! Yea!" He pushed me away, "Whatever old hag!" He said with a smirk. Aiden gave him a smack. "Ouch! That was quite rude!" He glared at the Irish and Aiden glared back. I heard a fake cough and turned to find Gavin with a gift in hand.

"Happy birthday," he said with a smile as he handed me a gift. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. We cousins began to talk and then found a table to sit in. We chatted on and on even after the waiter gave us food.

~0~

"Hahah! And then after that he," William continued with his joke as we all laughed.

"Arthur!" I turned my head to find Daddy gesturing me to come towards him. I excused myself and hugged my father as he landed a kiss on my forehead. "Come, I want you to meet an old friend," he smiled at me as he led me towards a group of talking men. He tapped one on the shoulder. The man turned around and smiled at us. "Louis!" said my father cheerfully at the man.

"Ah-! William!" Said Louis as he shook my father's hand. I stared at him in wonder. His blonde hair shined dimly and was silky to the eye. His orbs were soft blue and you could see how tired they were as he aged. His hair was tied to the back with a red ribbon and his white suit complemented his features. His gaze then fell on me. I gave him a curtsy. Daddy smiled.

"Arthur, this is Louis Bonnefoy," my eyes widened, "Louis this is my daughter Arthur." Louis took my hand and winked at me.

"Bonsoir, mon amour," he planted a kiss on my hand I quickly snatched it away as daddy gave a laugh. Louis pouted.

"It seems you're still a playboy, hm mm?" Laughed daddy. "Anyway those moves don't work on my Artie." He looked at me as if I forgot something. I sighed in my head as I bowed my head.

"Bonsoir, monsieur," I smiled at him. I saw Louis shrug.

"Oh, I just tink I zont have ze looks anymore," he laughed. "Zo," he twisted his body to face us side wards," I tink my son can pull it off."

"Oh?" Mocked daddy with a smirk. I prepared myself with what was to come.

"Francis!" I saw a look-a-like turn its head. "Come here!" The Frenchman gestured to his flirting son. Francis excused himself and walked towards us. Louis patted his back and smiled at us proudly. "William," he began and gestured to Francis, "Zis iz my son, Francis." Daddy nodded. "Francis, zis is my long rival William Kirkland and his daughter Arthur."

"Bonsoir, monsieur Kirkland," Francis bowed.

"Bonsoir, Francis," Daddy replied with a smile then his eyes diverted to me with a smirk.

"Bonsoir, Arthur," he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes in my head.

"Bonsoir, Francis," I sent him a glare as Francis gave me a passionate smile and stare. The two of us stayed locked on each others eyes as our parents watched. Slowly a smile graced the older Bonnefoy's features.

"Willy I think it best we leave zis two alone for a while," he winked at my Father as Daddy nodded. The two left us and I turned to my heel and walked towards the balcony.

"Wait, mon ami!" said Francis as he tailed after me.

"Leave me alone, bloody frog," I growled as nodded to the people I passed by. We reached the balcony and I let my hands lay on the marble edge. A sigh escaped my lips as Francis joined me. "Fine you win," I admitted in defeat. I turned to him. "How did you know?" He looked at me before he gave me a shrug.

"I followed my heart.."

"Pft!" I tried to contain my laughter as I pressed my fingers to my lips but nonetheless a low chuckle came out. I heard Francis laugh as he cupped my face and I looked at him. He had that same expression as he did earlier.

"You look so beautiful with a smile," he commented and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. His smile softened as he removed a blocking strand of hair from my face. "Mon chére, I've missed you." I took his hand and removed it from my face.

"Francis," I sighed, "we just saw each other a while ago." He took both my hands into his and placed a kiss on them.

"No," he smiled, "for me its been years." I growled.

'Not again.'

"Arthur, don't you remember?" He placed my hands to his heart. "Its me. From 5 years ago... Franny ..." I scrunched my brow.

"Franny?" I asked in nostalgia. He smiled.

"Yes, Franny..." he tightened his grip. "Back at London? The one who gave you Flying Mint Bunny?" He asked in hope.

"What?" I asked. "I'm sorry but it was my mum's gift." Francis shook his head.

"No, no somebody destroyed it remember?" His face inches slowly toward me. "I helped you repair it, remember?"

"Huh?!"

'I cried silently as I stared at the broken toy in front of me. Then suddenly a boy from nowhere hugged me from behind.'

I felt my body tremble and Francis let me go. "Arthur?" He asked worriedly. "Arthur, are you alright?" He asked as I grabbed the balcony.

'Its all coming back...' I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Urgh..!" I touched my forehead to prevent further damage to my brain.

"Arthur, what's-"

"Shut up," I growled as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Arthur, do you -"

"I said you bloody well SHUT UP!" I turned and gave him a glare. He looked at me concern written all over his face. But I did not care as my blood was boiling greatly from the recollection. Francis sighed and placed his hands into his pockets.

"You finally remember, amour?" I growled in reply. He looked down. "You know I didn't mean to," I turned my back against him. "I didn't even know that something like that would happen," he grabbed my arm and twisted me.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that happened then," I said sarcastically and dragged my arm away but his grip was firm and he did not let go. "Do you know how I felt after you abandoned me that time?!" I saw his face pale as tears dropped.

"I-.." Francis' face averted its gaze from me. I scoffed.

"Hah! Of course you don't!" I shouted at him as more tears watered down. "Bloody hell, I doubt you even bloody cared for me." His face grew dark as his grip tightened.

"Don't you dare tell me I didn't care, Arthur," his eyes blazed in anger and hurt, "I wasn't the one who left." I felt all the vains in my body break as I slapped his face, tears still streaming from face ruining my make-up. We stayed silent as his hair covered his damaged face. I took my arm away and left him there all alone.

"Oh, there is Arthur," Aiden said as he saw my figure walk towards them. Their eyes widened as they saw my tear filled face.

"Arthur," I hugged Gavin as he looked at me in shock, "what happened?" I sniffed as I shook my head against his tuxedo tears destroying the fabrics. He sighed as he started to caress my back while whispering comforting words to my ear. I felt black aura illuminate from one of my brothers but I was too busy to even care who came from.

**Normal POV**

Scott's eyes widened and blazed with anger and the usual brother overprotectiveness. His eyes scanned the room around looking for potential people who might have caused his sister's cries. Emerald orbs darkened as they fell on a certain familiar blonde. Gavin took Arthur and seated the birthday celebrant somewhere in the corner of the overly large room.

Francis made his way to his father causing the older French to widen his eyes from the mark left on his son's face.

"Mon dieu! What happened to you?!" Asked the concerned father as he scanned his son's body for more injures. "Are you alright?!" Francis gave him a soft smile.

"I'm alright, papa," confirmed Francis as he felt a black gaze fall upon him. He looked back only to find no one who could match the said gaze. He shrugged the feeling off and continued to smile at his ranting papa.

"Goodness," said William Kirkland as he saw his weeping daughter. "I best leave you for now Louis," the man smiled at the French, "take care and enjoy the party okay?" The Bonnefoys nodded as the English left.

Francis' gaze fell on Arthur's weeping form. His heartached as he knew the cause of the said girl's depression. He sighed.

~0~

**Arthur's POV**

"Honey, are you sure you'll be alright?" I heard Daddy ask as he was about to turn the lights off. I was hugging my tear soaked pillow and my body was lying flat against the soft mattresses of my bed. I was back to my male form and was currently in my panamas after a hot bath.

"I'll be fine,daddy," I whispered. He gave a sigh.

"Okay, goodnight baby," he whispered then turned off the lights before closing my room's door with a soft click. I sighed, an arm covering my eyes as I twisted my body to face the ceiling.

'Today has been so surprising...' I softly thought. Giving another sigh I turned to face the window only to find a certain grinning figure sitting up my balcony. I shot up from my bed. "Alfred!?" I whispered and he gestured me to hush down and open the balcony door. I got up and hurriedly opened it in fear of him freezing to death.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as he entered my bedroom. I quickly shut the door as soon as he entered. "What in blasphemy got in your head to come here this late at night?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Chill will ya?" he said with a smile. "I've got lots of muscles here ya know? And with this jacket, the night breeze is just a piece of cake to handle."

"Chill?!" I shouted in a whisper, "what if you bloody froze to death there, Alfred?!" I asked him in a fit of anger. "Do you know how big of a heart attack you gave me when I saw you there?!" He did not listen. "Listen to me Alfred F. Jones!" I grabbed his arm and turned him around. He quickly hid his hands inside his jacket pockets as he gave me a shrug. I let out a groan before I proceeded to sit on my bed. I sighed. "Why did you come here?"

"Uh," he scratched the back of his neck and sat beside me. "Ya see, we kinda did not get our talk done," he said as a faint blush made its way to his cheeks. I groaned as I laid back on my bed.

"Well, then fine," I said in a tired voice, "I forgive you."

"Really?!" He looked at me eyes sparkling of hope. I gave him a nod and he tackled me with a life-taking bear hug. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said with a laugh as joy was evident in all of his words. I felt blood rush to my face as I tried to shake him off.

"Alright! Let go of me already!" I panted as he smiled down and pushed himself up. He looked at me with a wide smile. I blushed further as soon as I noticed our position. I was below him, hair disheveled, blushing furiously as I panted trying to get enough air into my lungs. I looked up at him and noticed how beautifully his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. His body was well built due to all the training he received from the club as his face was as handsome as it usually was in the moonlight and he was smiling his ever so bright smile again. I felt more blood rush to my face as my heart began to thump rapidly.

"Get off of me," I gulped as I tried to push him away. He raised a brow as he began to get off of the bed giving me enough air to breathe. I looked away as I sat up. "If..," I whispered, "if that's all you came here for the please leave immediately already. I don't want your parents getting worried about you."

"Nah, Mattie's got me covered," he said with a grin. "And oh yea! I almost forgot!" He reached for his pockets and grabbed something. Out from his hand I found a small red gift and he showed it to me proudly. "For you, Artie!" He threw the red object towards me and I caught it with ease. "Thought I forgot about you birthday gift, huh?" I gave him a stare then back at the red box, then I smiled.

"Can I open it?"

"Sure!" He kneeled down and watched me unwrap the thing. He gulped as I opened the container. I took out the cover and smiled in awe as I looked down upon the beautiful watch. With a smile I took the time keeper and held it up.

"Its beautiful," I whisperer in awe. It was a small leather watch. It had a round case that was pure silver and had few diamonds surrounding it. The numbers were Roman numerals and they were a beautiful black just like the arms. But what I liked the most was that just behind it was the figure of the Big Ben. It also had its seperate clock that told the military time. I let out a low chuckle as Alfred helped me put it on. It fit perfectly and wonderful on my wrist.

"I got it from a vintage store," he said as he caressed the glass cover, "the moment I looked at it and noticed the Big Ben I knew it was really perfect for you." He looked at me with a smile and I returned it with my own. "D-do you like it?" He fidgeted as his face shook in nervousness.

"Like it?!" I gave him my warmest hug, "I love it!" Pushing away I gave his cheek a quick kiss. "Thank you, Alfred." He grinned.

"You're always welcome!" He said and we turned our heads as we heard footsteps.

"Arthur?" I heard Daddy say.

"Go," I said as I pushed Alfred towards the door with a smile.

"Arthur, who are you talking to?" As Alfred began to climb down he stopped.

"What?" I asked in a hurry.

"Happy Birthday," Al grinned. I smiled and mouthed a thank you as he started to climb down the balcony.

"Be careful on your way," I reminded him as he jumped off.

"I will!" He said as he waved me a goodbye.

"Arthur?" I gasped as I quickly entered my room and jumped on the bed as I pulled the sheets and covered myself and the mess I did when I opened the gift Alfred gave me. I closed my eyes as Daddy opened the door. He looked around and shrugged as he noticed me 'sleeping' soundly. He sat next to me and perhaps noticed the smile I had as he kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams, love." He stood up and noticed the balcony door open. With a shrug he closed it and exited the room. I opened my eyes and kicked off the sheets as I ran to the door only to find Alfred's figure gone. With a smile I got back to my bed and hid the gift box under. I laid down and drifted to sleep as the watch shined it the darkness...

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**Yay! I'm finally done! Sorry for the late updates. Our lappy is dead on the batteries and due to my eye problems Mama won't let me touch anything giving off too much Ultraviolet light or something. Anyway, thank you for reading this! Really, I'm very happy that people actually read this stuff. Anyway since I cant use the computer much I'm pretty much depending on my tab for help in writing this. But due to the fact that there is no grammar checkers on my tab I'm only dependent on my own scanning and stuff. So please I'd like you guys to tell me if there's anything wrong or if there's anything you don't understand. And oh yea! Almost forgot! Took me a very long time sorry but to those who were wondering about the jobs of Iggy's Family. Here goes:**_

_**Scott Kirkland - (eldest) (Scotland) the manager of Alice and the heir to Kirkland industries.**_

_**Gavin Kirkland - (second born) (Wales) the doctor of the family.**_

_**Aiden Kirkland /Xavier- (middle child) (Ireland) a model like Arthur. He is still a student and the student body president.**_

_**William Kirkland - the father ; a journalist and CEO of some publishing industry.**_

_**Anyway... about northern Ireland, well her absence will be told along the way. Anyways...**_

_**MARAMING SALAMAT PO!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for not updating! We had to go to my Grandpa's funeral then stayed at my uncle's place for a week and a half (or more since well Mum and Auntie's doing something for Grandpa). Internet is not available there and so I'm writing this on a dash and such. Anyway, to tell you something about the story that will affect this one um... Iggy's bday happened on a Thursday so yea... that's all and THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS well not so perfect story! Whoever you are! THANK YOU! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Vehicle Surprises ; Over Protective Families**_

**Normal POV**

"Arthur! Aiden!" said a certain Kirkland as he walked upstairs to awaken his children. The man knocked on one cream colored door with a sign that said "Peter". "Peter?!" William grabbed the knob and opened the door as his eyes locked on a certain blonde sprawled about his own blue covered bed. Hair a mess, drool coming out of his mouth and the sheets about to fall off the mattress. "Up! Up!" William grabbed the pillow that covered his son's head. The youngest Kirkland groaned as he tugged the sheets over his head and turned.

"5 more minutes, Dad," complained the child as the father let out a sigh.

"Come on you little zombie," cooed his father as he tried to grab the sheets over his son's face (but of course no child would like to be waken up on a fine School day). The child did not accept such act and tugged the sheets to himself before curling into somewhat seemed to be a cocoon of his own. William stopped in thought as an idea popped into his head. "Peter Kirkland! Cameron (guess who he is =3) is being attacked by a bunch of bullies!" Instantly the boy jumped up from his bed, eyes wide awake.

"Cameron!" screamed Peter as he reached out a hand only to find open air. Peter glared at his laughing father. The boy's face reddened as he grabbed a pillow. "Out!" Peter screamed at his father as the older man dodged the pillow missiles sent toward him. "Out!" William ran towards the door and closed it to evade his fuming little Brit. With a grin the giddy man ran to the next room to wake another sleeping boy.

"Aiden?" William cooed as he slowly opened the door that led to a much more tidy room. Looking around he found his son lying on a pool of paper work. Drool was falling from his lips as he was sprawled in the same manner as the younger on his own green bed. William shook his head as he picked up the papers. "Really, Aiden..." growled the man as he muttered about his son's irresponsibility. The boy wiped his drool sleepily as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it and he turned his back against his father. Another brilliant idea struck. "Aiden," said William in his most authorative voice and his son hummed. "Mrs. Gillie is downstairs," Aiden flinched but was still asleep. "She's carrying paperwork," with a grin William dropped the mountain of paper down and infront his son. The boy stood up like a robot and was wide awake as he began to scan the papers. William tried to stiffle a laugh as Aiden noticed that the paper was already done. Aiden's eye twitched as he grabbed a pencil case and William stealthily creeped next to the door. They locked eyes, William's an innocent one as Aiden's a murderous gleam.

"How dare you!" The pencil case was sent flying towards the father's direction. The man instantly closed the door behind him making the case hit the door instead. The man opened the door again with a wide grin.

"I love you too Aid-ouch!" William quickly closed the door to evade another attack. With a grumble he walked up to his daughter's room as he rubbed his newly made bump. With a sigh he stopped in front of the room with the sign "Arthur". Well at least she wont throw things at him. "Arthur?" He asked before he turned the knob with a smile and peaked in. "Time to wake up, baby," he stood frozen. In the middle of the room, Arthur's feet were stuck to the ground as she was about to wear her upper uniform. Her face reddened as she took her towel and covered her bodice and screamed.

~0~

William ate his breakfast as tears rolled over his cheeks. "Why is life so cruel?" he wept as he chewed an omelet. Peter and Aiden grumbled.

"Its your damn fault for being so hyper this early in the morning," the two zombies muttered as Gavin sent them a death glare. The two shrugged it off. William whimpered.

"What's so wrong about helping my babies get to school early?" William sniffed as he massaged his bump and its baby bump.

"I'm sorry daddy," said Arthur in her most apologetic voice. William sniffed and smiled at his daughter. "In exchange, would you love me to cook for you tonight?" She asked hopefully. The boys sent their father a glare telepathically telling him not to accept it or else hell breaks loose.

"Sorry, baby," he smiled at his daughter. "But I'd love it if you knit me something instead." Arthur gave him a nod and continued with her food. William smiled at his daughter but he raised a brow as he noticed the new watch his angel was wearing. "Artie?" he pointed to the black accessory, "who gave you that?" Arthur hned until she noticed what he was implying to. She gulped.

'Uh-oh,' she cursed in her head. "Um," she looked away, trying to find an excuse. This caused the father to activate his curios George side.

"Oh?" William grinned," Is my baby finally having a boyfriend?" Arthur's face glowed red.

"No!"

"Denial!" Peter screamed as Arthur sent him a glare. "Last night I heard rustling and went to find out what it was." Arthur's eyes widened. "At first, I found no one but I heard it a second time," Arthur grabbed a fork and sent him a threat through her eyes. "You know who I saw?"

"Finish that, and I bloody swear I'll end your life here and now!" screamed Arthur, venom bearing every word.

"Big brother Alfred!" Peter ducked as Arthur threw him her egg. The boy blew his sister raspberries only to be choked by Arthur the next.

"Enough!" bellowed Scott as he sent the youngest ones a death glare, "Arthur, mind your manners little lady." Arthur harumphed and sat back on her chair as she sent Peter the deadliest glare she could muster. Peter gave her a cheeky look and Scott sent him a glare.

"Alfred, hmm?" William muttered in a dreamy daze. "Is he the one you've been telling me about, Gavin?" He turned to the doctor.

"Gavin?!" Arthur stared in disbelief as her brother nodded to the question.

"Oh?" William sent Arthur a wink, "I'll have to meet this young man first then before you level up, okay?"

"Daddy!" Arthur screamed as her face became even redder than Antonio's beloved tomatoes. "We're not even like that yet!" A pregnant silence took place whip Aiden's eyes widened in terror, William's and Peter's a wide goofy grin and Arthur's a confused face. Her eyes widened. She gasped as she realized what she just said.

"The words yet," William ate his ham in one gulp," and you think he's your heart's duet." The boys laughed as Arthur's face turned redder than impossible. "And besides, I need to give you two blessings before you give me my grandchildren!" the man happily said as his face met a dirty damp towel. Arthur growled before she took her plates and placed them in the washer then stumped her way to grab her school bag.

The door flew open as a certain Brit grumbled and entered the room. Arthur sat down her chair and grabbed a book to study.

**Arthur's POV**

'Damn, Daddy!' my face fumed red, "He is so insensitive sometimes!" My grip on the book tightened as my anger rose by the minute. I began to mumble darkly under my breathe. Kiku entered the room and sat beside me.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," he said as I replied with a half hearted 'Morning'. Kiku blinked. "You stirr haven't patch things up with Arfred-san?" He deducted.

"Oh, we patched things up alright," my aura became blacker than black, "its my dad's life that I pity if I don't bloody hell calm down right now." Kiku's body shrimped. "I mean," I began my rant, "what was he thinking?! Talking about pregnancy and sexual relationships this early in the morning?!" I felt myself burn holes on the book's pages as I continued to let out my frustration on Kiku.

"Yo!" Kiku heaved a sigh as Alfred made his way towards us making me stop halfway across my rant. "Morning, Artie!" said the blonde as he sat beside me. "Hey!" he grinned as he pointed towards my watch, "you're wearing my gift!" He smiled at me and I sighed as I replied with smile. Kiku looked back and fro between us then noticed the accessory. A smile filled his face. "Hey, so how was your party last night?" asked Alfred as I placed my book down.

"It was good," I sighed, "my dad got back from Brazil and rented a hotel to celebrate."

"Wow!" said Alfred as his eyes sparkled. "He rented a whole hotel?!" Everybody's eyes fell on us and I felt my face flush from embarrassment.

"Your famiry must be reearry rich," commented Kiku as he stared at me. Alfred's eyes felt sadness overcome them as he pouted.

"Hey!" Alfred complained, "How come you didn't invite me and Kiku?"

"Well, how can I invite you considering the condition we were in just until yesterday?" Alfred's face fell, "And well, I didn't even bloody well know that we would have a party." Kiku gave an understanding nod. "Anyway, it was just some kind of family get-together to sort," I explained, "I met old friends of my daddy and some new add-ons of our family." Alfred raised a brow. I was about to give further information until the door suddenly banged open. A grand entrance took place as soon as Natalia's gang entered the classroom. The blonde woman crossed walked her way towards our direction and I groaned as Kiku's eyes went into calculus mode. Alfred tried to hide a blush as Natalia sat on his desk.

"Good morning, Jones," she whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"H-hi?" Alfred looked up to the girl as the female flipped her golden strands. "Wh-whats up with the, ya know what?" She diverted her gaze from him to her hair.

"I just wanted to invite you, Kiku and," she stared at me with her hands still fondling her hair,"Arthur." I scrunched a brow as Kiku's eyes became flooded with confusion. "You see," she stared up at Francis, "Lovi and Antonio just got together." I crossed my arms.

"So?" I asked, "Good for them then. But still, I see no reason for you to invite us to what exactly?"

"A night club," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. I harumphed in my head. "I wouldn't have invited you guys but since Brother wont come unless Nene goes," she muttered the Chinese girl's nickname with bitterness, "and I know for sure that she wont go until Kiku goes and so comes the same situation if Arthur and Alfred does not as well, I think." Kiku's felt his headache (here comes Nene's possessive character) but not as much as Alfred's perhaps. "What I'm trying to say is I want you three to join up for us not to lose one guest." I groaned.

'Her and Nene's brother complex, which is worst?' I thought sadly as I moved my head to the side. "Those two must have it hard," I muttered.

"Pardon?" I flinched when Natalia asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"When is this and where exactry?" Kiku asked and Natalia smirked. She gave him a card and I stared at it. A frown met my features.

"You and Alfred go, I'm busy that day," Alfred's eyes widened at me in disbelief. His face made his question visible. "Its important, Scott will demolish my whole life if I'm not there," Francis decided to enter the conversation.

"I think I can take care of that," he said as he placed his hand on my desk. I glared up at him as he matched mine with a sorry but fierce and persistent gaze. He leaned forward as our faces distanced an inch. Eyes gleaming need and mischief.

"Mind your own bloody business, frog," I whispered sharply.

"Not until you and I fix our business, amore," Francis' lips curled up slightly. I leaned close to his ear.

"There is nothing to fix because its done and over with," I hissed with venom as my gaze grew darker and fiercer. I leaned back, ready to push him away.

"No," his hand found its way to cup the side of my face, "not until you listen to me." Everybody stared at us.

"Get your bloody hand off of me," Francis smirked as he tilted his head and cut what little distance we had from our lips before stopping a centimeter to prevent our mouths locking in front of the whole class.

"Make me then, Lapin," he whispered only loud enough for the two of us to hear. I felt my blood boil of embarrassment because of the STUPID BLOODY nickname, anger because of the DAMNABLE nickname and what the fudge?! My heart is bloody beating so fast. I tried to keep my cool and poker face. (Which is still on thankfully.) BUT WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!

'Calm down Artie its just that he is being bloody close to kissing you is all,' I reminded myself to deprive the third meaning which I shall say is lo-! I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT IT! 'This man broke my heart!' I sadly thought, 'there is no way I will feel nor will be fooled by his tricks again.' BUT OMIGAS! HE IS SO BLOODY CLOSE! My head went into a rampage. 'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO I HAVE TO DO FOR MY SAKE?!' Francis smirked as he slowly tried to lean closer. NOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I felt my headache and unknowingly my body moved on its own and went and kicked his crotch. I felt a smirk come over me as all eyes widened and Antonio and Gilbert burst into a fit of laughter. Francis slumped to the floor clutching his injured friend. I crossed my arms and legs as Francis knelt in front of me. Everybody was laughing real hard save for a few people who were either pitying him or glaring down at the blonde. (What for I wonder?)

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" I asked with sarcasm as Gilbert started to poke Francis and the French groaned.

"That was almost as awesome as me, Franny!" commented the albino as he grabbed his stomach and tears fell from his rubies. By now Antonio was rolling on the floor with his hand on his stomach as well, hitting the floor with great force in hopes of lessening his laughter.

"Shut up," growled Francis as he sent daggers towards the German/Prussian but Gilbert just laughed it off. I began to laugh along with them and looked at my side to see Alfred's reaction. My laughter disappeared as I noticed his laughing voice echo throughout my body. I looked away, hiding my blush.

"So?" our heads returned to Natalia, "are you going or not?"

"I'm going," said Alfred and Kiku gave a nod. His expression changed to a brighter one than the sun when he looked at me as everyone else in the room returned to their own business. "How about you, Artie?" I blinked.

"Uh?" I tried to arrange my thoughts.

"Please go?" Alfred gave me a cute pout and his puppy side emerged. "It'll be fun if you come and play with me," I felt my cheeks blush as he gave me his 'oh so irresistible' puppy eyes. "Please?" I backed away as his eyes sparkled in hope.

"I..I.." I sighed, "I'll try and finish early."

"Yes!" With that he jumped up and gave me a big bear hug. I swear right now I'm seeing him as half breed pup with his tail wagging right behind him. I sighed in hopelessness. In the corner of my eye I saw Natalia smirk.

"So tomorrow? 6 o'clock sharp?" I groaned as we all gave a nod.

~0~

"You're an M aren't you?" Scott massaged the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and lifted his head up. Meanwhile our father was adding up to the problem as the man stared up dreamily and clutched his hands as they stuck near his face. We were back at home and I just told them about it. Aiden scoffed it off.

"My baby is all grown up and met her prince charming," he shouted as his eyes filled with tears of happiness. I sent him my deadliest glare as he looked at Scott with puppy eyes. "Can't she just skip this one session, please?" Daddy begged my brother. I was about to totally agree with him if only he was not keeping prince and princess in his head. Scott sighed.

"I guess I can do something about that," Scott thought as he placed both his hands on the arms of the chair, still facing the ceiling. My eyes widened. "But if you're going there then at least bring someone in the family with you," my mouth fell down as daddy excitedly raised his hand and stood up.

"I'm going!" He said cheerfully, bouncing up and down as if he were a child going to the zoo for the first time.

"Dad!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tugged his shirt and tried to push him down. He gave me a puppy look. (What is the bloody hell with people and puppies today?!) "I don't want an escort!" I shouted at them both as I places my hand on my chest, "I'm a grown up now and I can perfectly look after myself mind you!" Scott rolled his eyes as he faced his head towards us.

"You're still a bloody teen, Arthur," he scolded me, "and a girl to top it off."

"But-!"

"Arthur please..."

"Then at least give me a reason to-!" That might have been a land mine.

"I DON'T WANT MY BLOODY LITTLE LASSIE RAPED BY A BUNCH OF MEN AND RUIN HER BLOODY LITTLE LIFE OVERNIGHT!" Scott shouted at me as Daddy (who was supposed to be the one doing this) shrimped in the background. I felt my blood boil and I stood up and defended myself.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE BLOODY RAPED SCOTT!" I screamed at him. How dare he not trust me?! "I AM NOT BLOODY WEAK FOR PETE'S SAKE!" He stood up and I saw his emeralds gleam in a fit of rage.

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE!" he shouted at the top of his voice and the whole ground shook. "YOU SAID THAT BEFORE AND I LET YOU BUT I AM NOT GOING TO DO THE SAME FUCKING MISTAKE AGAIN!" He panted out as I stood frozen and looked away from his gaze. "WHAT IF THIS TIME I AND GAVIN WERE NOT IN TIME TO SAVE YOU ARTHUR?! WHAT HAPPENS THEN?!" he added as my fist formed knuckles. "DO YOU THINK WE WILL BE HAPPY TO FIND YOU THE NEXT DAY CRYING BECAUSE YOU FOUND OUT YOU WERE PREGNANT?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ARTHUR?!" I gulped. "AND WHO DO YOU THINK WILL I BLAME FOR THIS?! ME! BECAUSE I LET YOU OFF INTO A FIELD OF HYENAS WITHOUT ANY BLOODY PROTECTION!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" I cried as I began to shake and tears rolled down my eyes. "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" I let out a sob as I covered my ears, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT OUT TO THE WORLD MY MISTAKE!" I broke down as Scott gulped and I looked at him with tears filling my eyes. "I DON'T NEED YOUR BLOODY CONCERN NOR YOUR STUPID PROTECTION!" I shouted at him as I let my hands fall to my sides, "I AM NOT THAT BLOODY LITTLE LASS YOU HAD TO WATCH OVER AND PROTECT 5 YEARS AGO!" I bellowed at him as I started to ran to my room. I heaved a deep breathe as I stopped midway and shouted at him one last time. "You know what hurts the most?" I asked calmly as I sniffed and my eyes reddened, "Its the fact that you cant even bloody TRUST ME!" I saw him flinch as I ran up and locked myself in my room.

**Normal POV**

"Tch!" Scott clicked his tongue as his hands formed fists, "That girl she just-!' He sighed as he sat back on his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why cant she just understand that I was only trying to protect her damn it!" the Scottish complained as he let out low curses under his breathe. The door ringed open as Gavin entered the house.

"I'm Home!" shouted the Welsh as he entered the living room and undid his tie as he smiled at his brother. "Pleasant," he noticed Scott's position and his cheerful voice dropped, "afternoon?" The man blinked as he saw his father cross his arms and stare at the red head. "What happened here?" the Welsh asked as he stared back and fro from the two oldest males of the family. William sighed lowly.

"Gavin sit down here," William ordered as his emerald orbs darkened. Scott and Gavin flinched as they felt the dark aura that surrounded their family head. The second child nodded as he grabbed a chair and sat across his father and beside his brother. "Scott look me in the eye," Scott sighed and sat up properly as he stared at the furious eyes of his Dad. "What did you mean?"

"Huh?" went the ivory blonde as he looked at his brother. Scott sighed and shook his head. A pregnant silent was made until finally Scott growled in agony.

**Arthur's POV**

I slammed the door shut and locked it as I jumped into my bed and grabbing the nearest pillow and I wept into it.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I began to slam my knuckles and kick the bed. "Why cant he just understand me for once?!" I screamed into the pillow as I left it soak. 'I know what happened,' I wailed into the pillow, 'and I know it was all my fault!' I whimpered. "He doesn't have to slam it all into my face like that!" I continued to weep. "Why cant they just be considerate of my feelings for once! Why?!" I cried as I began to curse loudly and punched harder. "I hate this! I HATE THIS LIFE! I HATE THIS FAMILY!"

_"Baby girl!"_

I gasped as I felt that familiar voice echo inside my head and I cant help but weep more. "Who am I kidding?" I whispered. 'There's nothing wrong with this family,' I sniffed, "Its just perfect the way it is." I began to sit up and grabbed the family picture I kept under my pillow. "I love them," I cried as a small smile filled my lips. "And they love me." I pressed the picture to my chest. "But I want my freedom," I wept as I tried to wipe the tears with one of my hands, "why cant they just understand that?" I continued to sniff as I raised my face up. "Mum," I whispered, "what am I to do?" I wept. "I don't like what I did just now," I cried. "Please," I looked down at the picture and raised it to my lips, "please help me mum." I kissed my family's photo as I silently wept and lied down as I curved into a ball in my pool of tears. I hiccuped as I wiped the tears that fell and closed my eyes to let sleep befall me.

Buzz... buzz...

My eyes turned to the buzzing phone by my side. With a sniff I grabbed the phone and found out that someone was calling. I tried to calm my sobbing as I accepted it. "H-hello?" I failed as a sob escape my lips.

"Artie are you alright?" I heard Alfred's concerned voice echo in the other side as I sobbed. "Are you crying?" A whimper came up as I tried to find my voice but failed miserably. "Hey, what's wrong? Artie, please talk to me," I felt my heartache as I never liked people to worry about me. I stayed silent for a minute or two before I finally managed to say something.

"A-al?" I whimpered.

"Yea! I'm here," he whispered softly. "Talk to me, what happened?" I sniffed. Should I tell him? I shook my head. Its best I don't bother him with my family business. "Artie, please talk to me," I felt his worry reach my form. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No!" I felt my voice take its female form and I blushed. "Uh.. I *sniff* I mean..," I tried to find a reason. "I don't want to bother you," I wiped a tear. He laughed softly.

"Don't worry! Its the hero's job to help people remember?!" I felt a chuckle come over me as I whispered a wanker to him. He laughed. "Hey, see?! These are the powers of my heroness!" A smile formed in my lips as the tears slowly stopped.

"Git, there's no such word as 'heroness' in the dictionary," I said, "And will you bloody stop shouting because I swear I can hear you properly."

"Really?! Well, in mine there is!" I let out a low laugh.

"You are one stupid person Alfred F. Jones," I sighed. "But I'm more stupid that you I think and that grants me no authority to call you so."

"Huh? Why so?" I stayed silent. "Com'on dude! You could at least tell you're best pal about this!"

"I don't think I should..."

"Oh puh-lis! I tell you almost all-! No slash that! I tell you all my stupid and embarrassing moves all the time!" He feigned anger, "And there is no way dude, no nah-ah, am I letting you get pass me on telling me yours."

"Al-"

"You just try and hang up on me and I swear I'll haunt you all night using both mine and Mattie's cell!"

"Alfred-!"

"And if I have to I pledge to use my dad's, note that, cell and if really urgent my ma's to call you, I swear you're on for a sleepless and long night!"

"Alfred!"

"Just tell me already! I can be as stubborn as a bull and you know that! And please I'm so out of breathe and air right now so!"

"ALFRED!"

"WHAT?!"

"Listen to me! I'm telling so will you just bloody shut your trap and lend me your ears?!" I panted for a minute or two.

"Well?"

"Patience please,"I grumbled before I let out a sigh. "Scott and I got into a fight."

"Huh?" I heard in the other line. "A fight? About what? And why?" I rolled in my bed as I faced the ceiling.

"He's being a protective brat," I sniffed,"I was asking for permission to go tomorrow."

"And he said 'no'?"

"Well," my voice trembled,"he said he wont give me the okay unless I bring my dad with me." Silence.

Silence...

"Bwahahahahahahahhhah!" Alfred burst.

"Its not bloody funny!" I yelled at him. His laughter slowly died down to giggles and I so swear he is wiping a tear off that pretty eye of his.

"Sorry, sorry," he repeated in a not so apologetic voice before letting out a sigh. "Well what do you know?" Alfred chuckled. "You're pretty loved, Artie." The idea made me more guilty with what I said a little while ago. I sniffed and let out a whimper. "Hey," his voice was filled with worry, "realized something?" I whimpered and muttered a yes. He let out a laugh. "So its my turn to be the smart ass huh?" I let out a low chuckle. "Hold on for a minute, kay?" I blinked and he hang up on me. I stared at my phone trying to comprehend what just happened.

"ARTIE! MESSAGE FROM THE HERO!"x10

I jumped and quickly clicked opened. Jeeeezzz! Why message me when were just on the phone? I shrugged and sat up then read his message.

" I'm alive. Breathing on my own. With the ability to hear, speak, taste, touch, see and think clearly... all on my own. I am sane and in good health with loving family and friends. And I fix to my lips to complain about...what?! Change your perspective to one of gratitude. Makes a world of difference.

P.S.

At the end pf everyday, a loving family is always ready to forgive... ;) (works with me and my old man!)"

I smiled and my phone rang indicating a call was coming up and I cant help but snicker as I pressed the device over my ear. "You liked that?!" Alfred asked and I muttered a yes. I could feel his lips tug from the side even though he was far from me and he gave a loud proud laugh. "Take that from the words of the Hero!" He cackled and I cant help roll my eyes at his ever so cheerful attitude.

"Or from Google," I laughed as he let out a whine.

"Sheesh! Let me enjoy my cool and heroic time will ya?!" Boy can I imagine his cute pout right now. I let out another laugh and it seems he got infected and joined in. We began to talk about various subjects. It may have been an hour or so when we finished. He let out a chuckle.

'I am really melting!'

"So," he began and I could hear the depression on his tone, "guess you wont be joining after all huh?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered looking down on my hand.

"Don't worry about it, its just a party after all," I nodded. "So ah? Well 'til next week?"

"Until next week, bye," I waited as he also muttered a 'goodbye' before hanging up. I sighed and made my back contact the mattress I was sitting on. With a smile I was closing my eyes and let slumber take its toll over my body. But Noooo! Somebody just wanted to let something else happen.

"Arthur?" I flinched as I heard my elder brother's voice. He knocked. "Arthur, we need to talk." I hid my head under the pillow as I pulled over the sheets.

"Go away, Scott!" I screamed. "I don't need another bloody lecture from you or anybody else this minute!"

"Arthur, look," he heaved a sigh. " I know I was being immature for shouting at you like that and bringing back a scar from the past." I heard a thump from the door. "And I'm sorry I did. I just.. don't want my baby sister getting hurt like that again. And also.. its a night club right?" I lifted my head and looked at the direction of the door. "I was thinking, that you guys might mindlessly swallow up a bunch of beers and such. And I know that you cant resist alcohol nor can you stop yourself from having them." He sighed. "Look, all I'm trying to say... well I just got paranoid that something traumatic might happen to you again. I know you're as strong as ten dragons put together but I cant help but ..." he groaned. "I would really appreciate if you let me in and have a private talk with you right now." I looked down.

**(Normal POV)**

Alfred let out a sigh as he looked at his watch. It was 5:56 and he was at the meeting place(park). 'Just 4 more minutes,' he reminded himself as he leaned on the wall, hands inside his bomber jacket as he tapped his blue and black snickers on the floor. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had the American flag waving on it. His jeans were jet black and hugged his long slender legs perfectly. His iphone was kept by the pockets of his jacket as earphones were held by his ears. Loud music was banging loudly as if the teen was trying to keep the world behind him. Soon, a hand tapped his shoulder and he turned to Kiku, Nene, Ivan and Natalia.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," greeted Kiku as he bowed. Alfred smiled and took off the earphones. "Did you wait too rong?" He couldn't find the words to say that time and just gave the Japanese a quick nod. Kiku smiled until he noticed. "Where's Arthur-san?"

"I though you two were coming together, da?" Ivan looked around for any sign of the little rich in eyebrows. Alfred shook his head.

"His bro didn't give him an okay," answered Alfred. "So he wont be coming any minute now." The blonde's eyes wandered off to the direction of Arthur's house. "I wish could just have skipped this," he muttered to himself. The boy sighed as they waited and were later joined by Ludwig and the bad touch. Francis looked around searching for someone.

"Artie said he ain't coming," Alfred answered the lingering question inside Francis' head. Francis stared at him and gave the look Why?. Alfred shrugged. "Ain't telling you." Francis' brow scrunched as Gilbert grumbled.

"Oh, sheesh and we have such great weather too," Gilbert murmured below his breathe. "I even brought my cam with me," Gilbert held out the camera that was dangling down his neck.

"Me amigo, what is that for?" asked Antonio as he stared at Gilbert.

"Nah! The awesome me just thought of taking the awesome fight of Franny and Arthur into memory using zis!" He shook his head. "Now its completely useless."

"Bruder, you can take our pictures," suggested Ludwig. The rubies suddenly sparkled as Gilbert snapped his fingers together.

"Oh I know! I can take YOUR pictures instead!" Ludwig let out a groan as the younger German shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Antonio! Lets get going!" Antonio and Gilbert joined shoulders and raised both their arms as they both chanted "Lets go!"

"Francis amigo! Join us!" invited the Spaniard as he and the red eyed continued with their little dance. The invitation was ignored as Francis let out a sigh.

"Come with me," said Ludwig as he offered the way to the train station. Alfred let out a shrug as they began to follow Ludwig. He was about to take another step until he heard a familiar feminine voice.

"Alfred!" The gang turned around to find a black car heading their way. The car stopped in front of them and then the windows rolled down to reveal a certain brunette. Alfred's eyes widened. The girl smiled and waved as she said, "Hi everybody!" The girl was wearing a short thigh length pink-white dress with knee high boots. Her hair was up and tied in white pigtails as heart accessories dangled from her.

"A-!" Alfred quickly shut his mouth as the girl got out of the machine and tackled her 'so-called' boyfriend. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" asked Alfred as he smiled and lifted the ultra light female up. Arthur let out a cute pout.

"I came to go with my 'boyfriend' silly!" She struggled to get down as Alfred pulled her into a tight hug. Then suddenly the driver's window opened to reveal William Kirkland.

"Why, hello children!" The British man waved his hand as he smiled. The man then noticed Francis, "Oh, hello there Francis!" All eyes fell on Francis as the boy bowed his head.

"Bonjour monsieur Kirkland," said Francis with a smile as Alfred stared at William.

'KIRKLAND?!' the teens thought all at the same time and Alfred placed the princess down and swallowed an invincible lump in his throat. Damn was he in for trouble.

"So you guys must be the ones my little Arthur was meeting today," William smiled as he began to eye Alfred and well Arthur. "Well aren't you a fine group of teens," Alfred felt a gulp. "Sorry, anyway Arthur cant come due to certain circumstances," his eyes then fell on Francis, "so because of that he sent his cousin, Alice, here to capture all that will happen." 'Alice' gave them a bow. He whistled to Alfred and then gave the boy a wink. "Take care of my little niece okay?" Alfred blinked and looked at his girl. She winked and that made the boy smile.

"Yes, sir!" He then took 'Alice's' waist and pulled her close to him as he gave a fake salute. William smiled.

"I'll be on now!" He began the engine.

"Oh! Bye, uncle!" Alice kissed her 'uncle's' cheek and waved him goodbye as the car began to move away.

"Al! Have fun now!" Shouted William and Vicky answered with a 'Yes!'. William's head popped out, "and Alice!" William smiled as he gave his 'niece' a thumbs up. "Nice boy!" Alice and Alfred's face reddened. William laughed as he waved a goodbye. The teens froze stiff before Alice turned with her hands behind her waist and with her slightly leaning forward.

"Shall we go?" she asked with a cute smile. Alfred smiled and grabbed his 'girlfriend's' hand before planting a kiss on her forehead. Alice let out a giggle. Ivan's eyes darkened. Antonio just smiled and offered Alice a hand.

"Welcome to our party then, amiga," he said and Alice shook his hand as they headed towards the train station.

_**(TRAIN STATION)**_

"We're using the train?" Alice looked up at Alfred as if he was asking the impossible. "What for?"

"The bar we reserved for is at a different area," explained Ludwig. "We usually take this there."

"You cant be serious," Alice shook her head.

"Yea," answered Gilbert, "is there a problem birdie?" He leaned down to meet Alice's height. "Don't tell me you're not used to this, princess." Alice shook her head again.

"Uh-oh, we've got a prinsessa!" Alfred let out a smile as he placed his jacket over his girl.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of ya!" Alfred said as he and the others got in. Alice looked at the pool of people who were making their way in and she inwardly gulped as she found Alfred give her a light squeeze in the hand.

Many were on for the weekend and so left the teens to stand up. Alfred pulled Alice into a hug as the girl silently whimpered. They were at the very edge of the train (the one where you can be seen from the outside) and Alfred had one hand holding the metal bar to keep his balance while the other one kept a firm grip on Alice's waist.

"Eep!" cried Alice as she held onto Alfred tightly while the train began to move. Alfred looked down at Alice questioningly.

"Hey," Alfred whispered to the girl, "you weren't being serious were you?" The brunette stayed silent which rose Alfred's worry. "Hey! Don't kid me here! Answer me!" He whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Trauma..." he heard his girl whisper. "I've a trauma of tight places."

"What?!" He felt the girl whimper when they met a bump. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Alice shook her head.

"I didn't want to," Alice looked at him angrily. "Its an embarrassing fact!"

"Well, so you let your pride first than your safety?!" He yelled at her (luckily this was made unknown to the others considering the amount of clattering and chattering). "Are you an idiot?!"

"Well I didn't know we'd be taking this bloody piece of machinery!" She told him anger and pride covering her beautiful orbs.

"Even so! You could have spoken up before we got in!" He spat at her balancing the same amount of anger and worry in his own orbs.

"I didn't want to!" She countered.

"That's not an excuse!"

"I-!" She gasped and their eyes widened as Alice looked away and clutched tighter to Alfred's shirt burying her face in the material. The boy gave a confused looked and was in thought of what might have shut the fuming girl up. His eyes grew dark when he noticed a certain wrinkled old hand palming the butt of the little princess. Alfred raised a foot and kicked the man real 'light' to catch his attention. He gave him a glare that sent the message 'Get your filthy little paws off of my girl or else I'll slaughter you alive here and now.' The old man gulped and received it as Alfred turned around so that Alice would be kept away from the pervert. With a sigh he took away one of his earphone from his ear then placed it on the little babe that was shivering from his grip.

"Here," he whispered as he reached into the pocket of his bomber jacket to turn on his phone. "This oughtta keep your mind out of here for awhile." Alfred took out his phone and searched his tunes and then pressed random. Putting his phone back, he planted a soothing kiss on the Brit's head. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered to her ear as he placed his hand down on her waist. Alice looked up at a smiling Alfred and mouthed him a 'thank you'. She went inside Alfred's bomber jacket and enjoyed the music that played along as she closed her eyes and breathe in his scent. The taller one felt the smaller relax in his grip and he leaned down to let his head fall on hers. He smiled as roses and mint filled his nose. The boy let a smile creep his face.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Let me at him, Peter!" Shouted Aiden as he tried to stand up from his seat. Meanwhile the said blonde was trying to hold back the brunette from attacking two men on the train. Aiden struggled from the boy's firm grip as he shouted, "Let me go dagnabit!" (Is that how you spell that?)

"For Pete's sake! Let it pass!" Whispered Peter as he held the elder boy's waist. "Big bro already got it covered!" Aiden sent him a death glare.

"I don't like how he holds her," spat Aiden as he sent the deadliest glare to Alfred telepathically saying 'YOU GIT! HANDS OFF MY LITTLE POPPET!'. But I guess this was left unnoticed by the American since he just dug deeper into the British woman's hair. Because of this the elder over protective brother fumed as he struggled more. "LET ME GO! I'LL MAKE ROAST BEEF OF 'EM BOTH!" He shouted. (Though this was still ignored since there was already enough sound being made in the small space they were intact for others to even care about it.)

"For bloody sakes! I don't want my allowance cut into half because of you!" Peter let out a sigh of relief when Gavin pulled the middle child down and patted his back.

"Calm down, Aiden," he whispered to the other with a smile. Aiden's eye twitched.

"Calm down?! What if that brat failed to notice?!" Aiden shouted only for his mouth to be covered with a cookie. He choked as he glared at the elder.

"Calm down," Gavin repeated sweetly, "you wouldn't want Artie to get mad at all of us when he finds out about this, right?" Aiden harumphed as he sat back and crossed his arms while mumbling to himself. Gavin mouthed him a thank you and handed to Peter the pack of cookies he was holding. With a sigh he turned to Scott who was seated at the very edge. The redhead was busy crossing his arms as his eyes focused on another blonde who was also busy glaring at the overly sweet 'couple'. Gavin shook his head and grabbed Scott's hand making the Scottish look at him. He gave him a gentle motherly smile as he whispered, "Arthur has learnt his lesson." His grip tightened, "You don't need to worry about her that much anymore." Scott shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"She's still vulnerable," now its was the Welshman's turn to shake his head.

"She's not delicate porcelain nor a doll," Gavin assured him, "she's smart enough to make her own decisions."

"But-!"

"Calm down and let her live her life," Gavin looked at the couple. "She's not gonna be a little girl forever, Scott," Gavin reminded him, " and neither are you going to be always be there for her." Scott sighed.

"That's what I'm worried about," he looked at the couple. But a smile smudged his face when he said, "Alfred better be the prince charming she's looking for or else he's going to get a beating." Gavin let out a laugh.

"That's for Arthur to decide," Scott let a nod as their hands separated.

~0~

The ride was thankfully short lived as they reached their destination within a quarter after an hour. Slowly, the teens made their way out of the machine.

"Vher are we?" asked Natalia as she clung to her brother's arm while looking around. There were pretty much a lot of souls around the area and mostly were very punked up and well too body confident and mature for Natalia's liking. You could say the very same thing for a certain Irish.

"Where is this?!" He whispered behind a pillar. "I cant believe Arthur let herself be taken here!" The man looked frantically around for signs as to where they were. (I am not mentioning the place due to the fact that I lack the connection for Internet.) Aiden let out a loud frustrated groan as he scrambled his head.

"Aiden, shut your trap cause I'm already sick and tired of you yelling profanity inside the train," Peter shouted very loudly, well maybe too loud for Alice to hear since the moment she heard the name Aiden and the familiar British accent. The girl turned her head to their direction. Luckily the elders were swift enough to grab the heads of the youngsters as they pulled them away to avoid the view of the said beautiful little lady. Alice scrunched a brow as she stared at the pair of once noisy pillars. Her concentration was mainly focused on the voices that came there that she didn't even hear Antonio call out to her and Alfred. They got out of the train station and followed Ludwig and Antonio as the two Italian lover's led the way. They were led to a certain large building. Antonio showed a pass and the others quickly got in.

"Lets go sweety," Alfred placed offered his arm and Alice accepted it with a smile as she hugged the twin Jones' arm. The blonde opened the door and let Alice in first then closed the door as he let himself in.

"Come along," ordered Scott as he and his brothers went inside a nearby fast food.

~0~

Meanwhile, in a VIP room (thank Francis' family status) there resided a group of teens who just went a little bit ahead of the 4OPBs, two blondes and a brunette sat in complete awkward silence (Note that they were on a coach enough for only three). Alfred sat looked around with an amazed face,clearly he was enjoying the scenery with his hand clasping Alice's. By the while, Francis was doing the same only without the hand gesture and his gaze was intently on Alice. His eyes taking every second to take pictures of the girl and keep memory of it. His elbow was on the coach's side as he leaned on it with his knuckle supporting his face. Alice, the center of attention, had her eyes shut softly as she listened to the music that played in her ears from Alfred's cellphone. She placed gentle squeezes to hers and Alfred's entwined hands. (The three were seated in the FRUKUS arrangement.) Waiters came in with drinks mostly alcohol and various food for the teens. Placing the food and beverages down, they left as quick as they came and closed the door with a soft click.

"Veh!" Feli stood up and grabbed a glass of wine. "Cheers for the new couple!" She raised it up and the others joined in and cheered. Clicking their drinks together (Alice had juice) they gubbled it up and cheered as Lovi's face flushed red that she looked like Antonio's tomatoes. This tempted the Spanish to kiss the Italian and he did causing the crowd to awww from the sweetness. The teen laughed and cheered. Alfred was munching away while others bickered and or congratulated the new couple. Antonio flushed and thanked everyone while Lovina just muttered silent curses but nonetheless smiled and thanked them. Alice smiled, silently enjoying the view and the warmth Alfred's body gave. She was about to stay like that for the entire evening but well one Italian just wont let that happen.

"Say," smiled Feli, "Alice was it?" Alice gave her a curt nod as she sparkled a smile. "So you're related to Arthur, ve?!" Feli asked as Ludwig slapped Gilbert's hand from grabbing his beer.

"Oh? Well he's my cousin from my Father's side," she said in a most polite princessly tone.

"So that makes you Alice Kirkland?" Alice gives a nod which more likely perked the Albino up.

"Whoa!" Gilbert jumps in his seat in excitement as he began to interrogate the little lady. "No wonder your eyebrows are as bushy as his!" Alice's eye twitch as her smile slightly falters. "So is that like a family heritage or symbol?" Gilbert asked.

"Amigo!" Antonio shouted.

"I beg your pardon?" She asks, eyes sparkling desire to hunt a certain German ruby eye to extinction. Gilbert gulps as Francis and Alfred eyes fell lovingly at the princess with a smile.

"He meant it looks cute for both of you," the two blondes said in unison. Alice's face flushes and Gilbert gives an awed face. Alfred whips his head back to the side while Francis just continues on.

"So," Francis as his arm reaches the other side of Alice's shoulder, an act that caught the girl off guard, "how was Arthur when he was a child?" Gilbert's and Alfred's ears perked up.

"He was a wild one," Alice answers as she tries to hide the irritation contained within. "He was adventurous and was very clever as a child," Alice smiled, oh the beautiful memories of childhood, "Arthur knew how to use his charms against his parents so well, in fact he was the most precious of the five." 'Because he was the only girl.'

"Well, that explains the dude's overly large room against his bros," Alfred smiled, "His room was twice as theirs ya know?"

"Heh?" Natalia joined, eyes shining with curiosity as Francis had a dark color milking his usually seductive pools, "You've been there I take?" Alfred gave a nod.

"You could say it was almost like the room for those royal dudes at castles ancient times ago," Alfred looked up with his index finger tapping his chin. "Though it did give a modern touch to it if you saw the computer, laptop, speakers and blab blab blab to it," he added and shrugged as he grinned at Alice. "But overall I love the balcony it had since it gives him easy access in and out of the house!" Alice punched Alfred teasingly at the shoulder while she gave a giggle, her watch sparkled and this caught everyone's attention.

"Aiyah, it seems you and Arthur meet frequently then," asked Nene. Alfred nodded.

"Also I use it to sneak into Alice's room

"Nice watch ya got there da," said Ivan as Alice gave a nod and their hands tightened grips. "Funny how it seems to look alike Arthur's." Alfred gave a gulp as Alice just smiled and places her watch contained wrist on her lap.

"Yes, Arthur and I have the same likes," Alice said, "In fact we share both interest in the history of UK, particularly the country of England, and all that associates with it." Gilbert gave an "oh".

"So, I guess that explains why he actually easily gets into fights with Francis here," Ludwig eyed Francis while he gave the man a death glare. Alice bowed her head slowly as she took her hand away from Alfred. She placed it on top of her now crossed legs just a top the one who lies on her lap. With a deep sigh she looked up to meet aqua orbs and smiled gently.

"Although it may be true that Arthur and I meet the same level of love for our country," Alfred looked intently on the girl as she spoke, "and I admit for both Arthur and myself that we do hate the French but not as a country." Francis eyes softened.

"Heh?" By now Gilbert was leaning on his seat with his arm pushing his body upto get a better look at the trio. "Seems like there's a story behind this!" His ruby orbs sparkled with need of information.

"Sounds interesting!" Joined Antonio while Alfred nodded in agreement as he placed his hand on her shoulder that was near Francis. Alice looked at Alfred with a sad smile as her hands clenched.

"Not really interesting actually," she told her lover causing the teen to blink.

"Oh come on!" pouted Gilbert, "Arthur's always been quite the mystery guy for me! And besides the kid never talks about his past!" Gilbert eyed the princess, "If his kid years were so fun as you said and filled with adventures how can you say this one ain't catching my eye?" Alice shook her head.

"I don't think you guys are in for a sad love story," Alice looked down, "and for the record it is mine." Gilbert blinked. "Just the silly work of childhood love actually." She smiled at the men as she sighed for the they were urging her telepathically on. With a nervous smile she said, "Since we're on for a long trip I guess it might be wise for me to tell a tale or two." Francis looked at her. As she stole him a secret side glance before looking down. "It happened when Arthur and I were eleven, we were having a family trip to London for summer..."

* * *

**AND YES! I'M STILL ALIVE AND KICKING! WEW! OKAY SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE SO CALLED INCIDENT! OMIGAS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY HEAD WILL MAKE ME WRITE ABOUT! ANYWAY... I'M WISHING I DONT GET ANYMORE OF THEM WRITER'S AND MOTHER'S BLOCK! DARN THIS EYES AND THEIR SENSITIVITY! ALSO! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**NOTE: ALICIA/ ALICE VICTORIA =)**

**MARAMING SALAMAT PO SA PAGBABASA!**

~CRIMSONSCRIPTS ( JEEZ I NEVER GET USED TO ZIS PEN NAMES)


End file.
